Unprecedented Wedding
by SnowRider14
Summary: Trent is a workoholic that has been successfully scaring away every potential wife while Claire has been dreaming of getting into the similar situation her parents were in... blind date's happily ever after? Join them in their journey towards marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Unprecedented Wedding

Chapter 1: Two Problems with one solution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon characters, and I will never be able to (sniff).**

_**Ca-li-for-nia girls are unforgettable ~**_

The song rang out to the street but no one could care less that a very petite girl with sun gold hair picked up her cell phone and without even looking at the ID caller and instantly regretted it very much as the voice came to her ear and almost blasting her eardrums out as the shrill scream thankfully wasn't heard by everyone else except the one's closest to her. With a quick utter of apology she snapped her nice black cell phone off without another expression on her face, just one of deep remorse.

Next to her a very gorgeous brunette turned to look at the petite blond, the brunette had gorgeous long legs and a curvaceous body along with her very matured yet beautiful features. She had sea green eyes and her lips were beautiful and luscious, the brunette almost resembled a seductress if it wasn't for her prim and proper clothes. The brunette asked in her cool and calm voice

"What is your mother screaming about?"

The petite blond with beautiful sea blue eyes looked up from the ground, in fact every detail about her rings and screams out petite and dainty. She was even shorter than her gorgeous brunette friend. Cute button nose, small pouty lips and her curvy and slim body, the blond girl was definitely the embodiment of petite. She muttered darkly.

"She was screaming because I skipped out on a Blind date."

The brunette beside her rolled her eyes and continued to sip her drink, but the cute pink headed girl on the other side of the petite blond had a short stature, but her cherub cheeks and beautiful pink eyes were her selling points and so was that cheeky grin and cute nose, she chirped happily as she asked

"So it was an arranged date! Why didn't you want to go Claire?"

Claire's eyes travelled to the brunette as if testing the waters before she muttered rather darkly.

"…I saw his picture, he was fat and pudgy, and he didn't look like Tom cruise."

The brunette didn't even blink and eyelash on it as she turned towards Claire in a very stern way which sent Claire stumbling backwards several steps as she said

"You mean, he has 1.5 kg fatter than Tom Cruise and that he had lesser muscles than Tom Cruise?"

Claire only had a small 'eep' as her pink haired friend turned to her with the look on her eyes with a small shake of her head and a sigh and the brunette said sharply.

"You should be more responsible! You were the one who asked to get married, you best start attending these Blind dates, and I don't care how unlike Tom Cruise they really are…"

Claire's bottom lip trembled slightly but she remained strong willed like her father had always told her to be but regardless she hung her head in shame as she murmured

"Sorry Karen, but… but he REALLY is fat and pudgy!"

Karen rolled her eyes but she nodded to show that she will agree with her friend for now, but the girl on Claire's other side was quick to be curious and bit on the bate.

"Just how fat and pudgy was he Claire?"

Claire turned to look at her friend as her grin widened and replied

"VERY FAT and VERY PUDGY! He had to be 50 at least."

"Kilograms?"

Claire shook her head and said

"Tut, tut, I thought you were faster to catch on than that Popuri! He looks 50 _years old_!"

Popuri gasped, her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened and then she turned on Karen and said in a very huffy yet supposedly angry tone.

"Claire doesn't deserve that!"

Karen gave one critical eye at Claire before she shrugged only to throw her drink into the bin before she said

"Well, we better get our hair and nails done. Ann is going to have a fanfare with this news, if only she wasn't busy trying to finish her gourmet cooking."

Popuri clapped her hands in delight before she slipped she hooked her arms around her two friends and jumped up and down.

"Oh yes, let's!"

On the other side of the phone, a beautiful brown haired woman with electric blue eyes shut her phone with a distinct snap before she dropped herself down to the armchair with a loud sigh. The man beside her had sun gold blond hair and his green eyes peered over the newspapers as he watched the lady drain the tension out of her body.

"…I can't believe Claire! How could she bail on this one? I made so many arrangements! I am so embarrassed, I can never look at Lucy in the eye ever again."

The man continued to watch the woman before he distinctly flipped the page on his newspaper before he replied in a slightly calm and non-reactive manner.

"…You should start hiding the photos you get from Lucy."

The woman turned to the innocent bystander who was having his eyes glued onto the newspaper as if feeling her glare through his newspapers he said nothing afterwards, she slipped her phone into her handbag before she said

"I will have to face the music soon."

The man with a sigh, closed his newspapers and folded them neatly and laid them on the table before he moved to her side of the armchair and gave her a small peck on the cheek before he said

"Good luck darling,"

The woman hummed in agreement, her heart and muscles began to relax slightly as she leaned into the man's shoulder. After that short moment, she stood up and swung her handbag over her shoulder and threw the man in the room a very pleased smile as she blew a kiss to the man and said

"Thank you honey,"

The man chuckled slightly as he made his way out the door, preparing to drive the car up to the hotel just so she could be spared the time from walking all the way down to the basement.

"Again I apologize."

The woman bowed at the other woman as she lead her chubby fat man out of the cafe in the hotel with a huff she said rudely

"You better teach your daughter something about manners! I will let you know, our family is quite well renowned and I will have to say, my son will have a better and more obedient wife!"

Without another word and a turn of the nose, she walked out the door like a parading peacock, but in the woman's opinion Claire was right not to come. The family is as rotten as rotten fish! Massaging her temples because of the oncoming headache she was about to make her way out when she ran into Lucy. Lucy looked like she was in a bad mood and the woman didn't want to be in the wrath of Lucy.

"…Caroline! How did your daughter's Blind date go?"

Caroline froze, but she knew there was no way out of this is she turned around and threw Lucy a radiant smile as she replied in the same kind of conversational tone.

"It was going well, until my daughter decided he wasn't _her_ type."

That moment, Lucy realized exactly what Caroline meant and her face turned darker and Caroline almost ran her way out the hotel but what Lucy said next made her put a halt to her plans.

"Ugh, it makes the two of you!"

"Two of us?"

Caroline looked up with an arched eyebrow as she looked at the person Lucy was glaring at. Caroline could not believe her eyes when her eyes caught sight of that man… she realized perhaps this was it! This was definitely going to the one.

"Yes. That man over there just scared the girl and she ran for the hills and this is his 15th Blind date. I have no idea who else I could put him with."

Caroline watched as the man made his way out the hotel without a shred of regret and she smiled with a very conspicuous look in her eyes before she turned towards the very moody Lucy. As she said with the same conversational tone when she replied to the woman's sorrow with an answer only Lucy would really enjoy.

"I would love to let my daughter have a go at this man. Let me know his details ok? Oh…and… don't send me a picture. Toodles!"

Lucy was now clearly smiling ear to ear as she screamed back at the retreating figure of Caroline and said

"SHE BETTER BE THERE!"

Caroline waved amiably before she walked out the door of the hotel to find her loving man in the BMW car and he saw the look on her face as she got into the car and kissed the man on the cheek. The man knew her long enough to know she was hatching a sinister plan but if it included Claire… he wanted in as he asked in a very curious tone.

"Is this another Blind date?"

Caroline turned towards the man with another Cheshire grin, she merely nodded and said

"This time, she is never going to know what hits her."

The man frowned slightly as he made no attempt to drive off and stared at the woman, she giggled at the expression on the man's face as she ran her hand down his face and replied to his silent question.

"I won't hurt her Gerald, and you know how much she means to me. You aren't the only parent."

Gerald smiled at his wife as he started the car and the two of them headed home. The one they built together based on solid foundations of love and 20 years of marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friends and Family

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**_

"Sorry I am late guys!"

A girl ran up towards Claire, Karen and Popuri who were all seated in front of a mirror getting their hair done as their friend made a mad dash into the salon. Her hair was auburn in colour and yet they were in a mess with strands sticking out in odd ends and had a few dashes of flour, vegetables all in her hair alone. She had freckles but they made her look just like her personality, bright and sunny girl. Her curious wide green eyes were as usually very large but it was part of her that men couldn't help but get attracted to.

"Ann! You… look…"

Claire attempted to find something nice about Ann as Popuri was happily discussing her new hair style but Karen took one look at Ann and said without a hint of remorse

"You look horrible."

Ann didn't have time to talk back against her but was instantly shoved into a seat next to Karen while the horrified hair stylist looked at the damage done to the hair. Karen turned back to reading a good magazine when Claire opened her mouth and said

"I skipped out on a Blind date again."

This time Ann was already sighing in pleasure when the hair stylist decided to wash her hair to get rid of the gunk on her hair. The moment she heard Claire, with much urge to sit up she bit her lip before she asked

"Not like Tom Cruise?"

Claire couldn't nod because her hair stylist was helping to give it a cut and she might accidentally jab the scissors into Claire's head by accident.

"No. He was like fat… and chunky."

Claire concluded but Popuri giggled childishly as she added

"She meant pudgy!"

Ann rolled her eyes similar to Karen but instead she choose to be rather amused with the idea she stood up all her dates even though she wanted them very much. She held onto the towel wrapped around her head like a turban as she stated

"Your mother is going to kill you."

Claire pouted but before she could say a word, Karen cut straight in

"You better come clean."

Claire bit back the urge to groan as she glared at her very opinionated friend as she replied

"My father will back me up."

"…Your father loves your mother more."

Popuri added as she smiled innocently, and knowing the truth. Her parents weren't like every ordinary bunch of parents. They too met at Blind dates and hit it off after a while and finally after 2 years of beating around the bush, her father got down on his knees and asked her to marry him. Ever since her mother told her that story, she had always assumed she would meet someone like that, however the ones her mother seemed to find were severely lacking, ever since she laid eyes on Tom Cruise of course.

"Your brother would have a field day with that argument."

Claire chose to ignore her friends and engage in a conversation with the hair stylist who was more than happy to oblige her.

"You better be serious Clary, you asked your mother to do this, and if you don't want too, you can always pull out."

Claire was just done as she shook her head while her hair was running itself through and smiling and nodding at the new change to her hair as she stood beside Ann as she said

"It is no biggie, I just haven't met the right one yet."

"Or rather you haven't met ANY of them."

Karen countered, only earning a glare from Claire before she looked at the clock and said

"Oh my goodness! I will be late! I will talk to you all tomorrow ok?"

With that said, she ran out of the door and towards her house because she knew she was meant to be at her brother's football match and his mother and father both insisted on being there as a _family_.

_He will be SOOO embarrassed._

Thought Claire as she thought about the look on her brother's face when he sees his parents there cheering for him. It wasn't really something they did and that was probably because he managed to hide the match times from them. Not today it seems.

Arriving at her house minutes before they were meant to leave, she caught sight of her father and her mother. Her father caught sight of her and he smiled at her in the same shy way. Her father was a shy guy and her mother was a very flamboyant woman to which her father loved for all his life. She gulped as she turned to her mother, but to her surprise, her mother was humming in pleasure and was not even caring if she turned up slightly late. Being the good and filial daughter, she went up to her mother and said

"Sorry mother, I didn't mean to skip out on it…"

Caroline just smiled at her daughter before she replied

"You just better be there next time."

Claire was suddenly aware of why her mother was in a good mood! She probably rescheduled the meeting! With MR. PUDGY! She looked like she had cringed but her mother who was very much like her laughed as she said

"Don't worry, it isn't with the same man. I think I am smart enough to understand that you didn't want that kind of man."

With that Claire jumped into the next best guess… she probably found another man already. Time to do the good old snooping, and find that picture of the man! Caroline could see her line of thought but choose not to disclose the fact that she hasn't got a picture but merely climbed into the car beside her husband who smiled back at his wife when she smiled at him.

It didn't take the family long to arrive at the school where the competition would be held and they got out of the room and made their way towards the fields and blessing her mother's good eye, she spotted her darling son immediately and sought him out from his team members. Claire made her way towards the boy with a UMA cap on his head and he seemed to be carrying a scowl on his face when his mother gushed at him as he attempted to run away. He had similar features to Claire. Same blonde hair and electric blue eyes and he was shorter than the rest, but it didn't mean he wasn't handsome at all! Beauty runs in the Foster's family, Caroline Foster was a beautiful woman and Gerald Foster was a handsome man of course they would produce handsome and beautiful little Fosters.

"Hello Brother."

Claire's brother glared at her from under his cap as he replied in a rather annoyed tone

"You ratted on me?"

Claire placed a hand on her chest as she replied in a surprised and pretended shocked tone

"I can't believe you thought so little of me brother!"

Her brother scoffed but there was a slight grin on his face which made girls swoon, but thankfully, Claire being his sister was unaffected.

"…Of course she didn't say a word! That girl has a mouth shut tighter than any dam in the world! We found the sheet in your bag."

"You've been through my bag?"

"Welcome to my world brother…"

The brother shot Claire a glare again like earlier in his sulky mood, but his friends helped in get out of the sticky situation as they screamed

"GRAY! Come on!"

"Coming!"

Gray threw a last look at us before he turned away but Claire was sure she felt some sort of soft smile coming from within her chest as Claire too started to smile but that wasn't lost on their parents as they too smiled because of it.

"He is happy we came wasn't he?"

Caroline asked happily as she went to grab the seats with Gerald in tow but Claire wasn't too far behind her father as he took her hand like he always did when she was so young.

To be Continued

AUTHOR NOTES: I know it isn't all so fast going but eventually there will be the build up. For now, I just hope you guys would enjoy it the way I do when I reread them. = D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fated Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**_

There was something everyone had to get use to in this school, and it was the simple knowledge that the Foster kids were twins and the closest kind of twins. They may mock each other but deep down they knew exactly what they were doing and how each other felt but never read each other's mind. Rather just the feelings.

Seated on the seats that provided them a good view, she noticed girls below were cheering for Gray but she felt the sharp jab of annoyance that she knew wasn't hers but a familiar brother of hers as he turned to her and met her eyes as she merely smirked in an attempt to annoy him even more when Gray merely blew a raspberry at his sister.

"My goodness, you two should really grow up."

Claire shot a look at her smiling mother and she noticed her father had his arm around her mother with the same sheepish and shy smile but his eyes were sparkling with love and adoration for her mother. That was why she wanted to do this, because she wanted to have a husband as loving as her father was to her mother and she wanted a happily ever after and it seems her parents were the only close to achieving it.

"ALMOST! ALMOST! GOO GRAY! GO! KICK IT!"

There were only 2 minutes left, Gray had possession of the ball and Caroline was so enthusiastic for she was now standing up and cheering for Gray apparently her lady like behaviour long behind her abandoned in the heat of the game. Gerald watched with keen interest and he never tore his eyes away from his own son as he silently prayed for the win of the son.

Claire on the other hand after so many years of this adrenaline rush, she enjoyed with when she felt the distinct anxiousness and fear she felt from her brother as if she was the one of the main field. Feelings was something she got use to and she can easily distinguish which was hers and which weren't and that was the same for Gray.

Gray was pretty pleased to have his family cheering for him, but everything was now silent as he was in his own realm and playing his part as he passed it to his friend and his friend passed it back to him. He was worried as he was scared, he wanted this win so badly it was working strain on his heart. Claire's arrival was very welcomed because her peacefully innocent bystander behaviour was very much appreciated. He found that he could use some of her emotions to concentrate even more as he kicked and the ball just ran past the goalie.

"GOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Caroline screamed in delight as she hugged her husband and Gerald looked proudly at his son as he watched his son being carried up by his own team mates. Claire stood up on the bench itself and clapping her hands in delight because her brother's relief and euphoria added with her happiness was almost too much that she was delirious of happiness.

The family went to their favourite restaurant to celebrate his win although they understood that Gray would be going to celebrate it with his friends later. After his whole account of his point of view the family fell into a companionable silence only to have Caroline to break it with shocking news.

"You will go to the next Blind date will you not Claire?"

Gray who had a sip of his drink nearly spat everything out as he watched his sister suspiciously. He knew of her keen interest in finding a husband but Gray was very sceptical about any man marrying his sister and especially since she was so young but she was already doing so!

"Are you sure you want that? You're going to be stuck to that man for years!"

"What is wrong with that? I met your father at this age too."

Gray rolled his eyes but he could see that his sister knew his concern and she didn't want him to worry too much but with his mother burning holes into his head, it seems likely that he had long regretted saying something of the sorts.

"You will like him Claire! He is very good looking and if I hadn't married your father, I would very much like to marry him."

Her mother explained with her eyes shining with delight, but no one was blind to their father's slight annoyance at the man as he cleared his throat and said

"I disagree. Looks is never the basis for marriage."

Their father opposing their mother, now that doesn't happen very often… but he was probably jealous since she praised the man so much and he was still so insecure about her leaving him. She looked young and so did he but they were already well into their 40's.

"Give them a break, I did agree on the next few Blind dates with you because you were so dashing and I knew I must have you."

Gray and Claire cringed when they saw that their father and amused twinkle in his eye and Gray nodding at his sister she understood that he offered her a way out and she gladly took it as she and Gray both ran out of the place laughing when they realized their parents weren't at all bothered that they had left them there alone.

"You know sister, I know I am being repetitive, but as your older brother…"

"Older by 1 and a half minutes."

Grumbled Claire as she earned a cheeky grin from him and she knew he would always be that very annoying brother they all would have at some point.

_**Let's get this party started ~**_

Gray picked up his phone as he listened for a while before he nodded and agreed, only to shut the phone and he looked very sheepish but without Gray even opening his mouth, Claire speed dialled her friend and winked at her twin brother, earning a thankful look on his face.

"Hello? Yes, you heard? I know, but hey… ok… Alright. See you soon."

Gray wrapped his arms around in as he said

"Thanks sister."

Claire smiled as they headed towards the location of the party side by side and at the same time enjoying playful banter. Arriving at their favourite bar called DJ DRINKER, it was a bar owned by Gray's friend and senior on the football team, Kai.

"Hello beautiful!"

Kai came around from the bar and picked up Claire's hand and kissed with not forgetting to give Claire a wink but Claire was totally immune to it as she smiled back at him not even blushing as she replied

"Hey Kai,"

Kai was disappointed but was shoved in the arm by Gray as he looked threateningly at Kai as Kai waved it away and went back behind the bar to which Gray and Claire sat on whilst Kai fixed them their drinks. The only reason why Claire had gotten over Kai was the idea that she was now really used to his flirting and was happy enough to move on from it, she did happen to have a crush on Kai before but realized it pretty quickly that Kai was just a playboy with a title, and Claire wanted a family, not a man who would cheat on her when she had her back turned.

"Told you she isn't looking for men like you."

Kai sighed as if he was about to lament about it when the door swung open and the huge group of his friends came into the pub and waved enthusiastically at Kai who waved them in. They all took their seats and begun their cheer but Gray and Kai kept a close eye on them to make sure that none would lay their hands on her. Everyone in school knows that Claire and her gang of girls were known to be popular girls and that was why every guy hoped Claire would show some interest in them.

"So when Gray got a clear, he shoots! AND HE SCORES! THE CROWD WENT WILD! GO MINERAL TEAM! MINERAL ARE ORGINALS, WATCH IT CUZ IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!"

They chanted as Kai laughed but seriously started to join in, to which Claire only laughed and sipped her drink when…

BAM!

The double doors swung wide open and all the guys could only watch and drool. Karen was dressed in a very sexy mature red dress as Popuri came in cute T-shirt and jeans and Ann came in with a nice shorts and tank top. Claire was relieved to see her friends as she watched Karen make every guy weep at their bad luck as she made her way towards Gray and settled right beside him, allowing him to drape his hand over her shoulder but she ordered her martini with pride as her intelligent green eyes watched as envy spread on everyone's face.

"…Whoa… you got a mighty fine catch here Gray!"

Kai slapped Gray on the back but Gray scowled at Kai but before Claire could do the introductions, Kai went around and flirted with Popuri and Ann but the look on Popuri was enough for you to sign the deal to the devil. Ann who wasn't the least interested went to hug Claire and settled right beside her as they all watched the guys lamenting on their lost.

Karen was the hottest and yet coolest girl in school, because she had a hot body but a very expressionless face as she sipped her martini. Everyone wondered how Gray managed to snag this one, but no one knows except the girls and Gray… it was all an arrangement. Karen hated her fans and Gray hated his fans, so they band together to ward off the fans but it seems some became a Karen x Gray fan, others were just downright envious.

Popuri couldn't keep her eyes off the senior Kai and she hung to his every word, which made Kai extremely nervous. Popuri was extremely cute and her wide curious eyes almost swallowed him up and spat him out. He knew he had an effect on ladies but he didn't want THIS much attention.

Ann was bored when she said to Claire,

"Let's go dancing!"

Claire agreed and soon they were on the dance floor pulling off moves and making every guy around walk around them as if they were magnets and attracted towards them and they couldn't help it. This was the one other reason why they were so popular, and that was because once all four hits the dance floor, the whole place will become HOT HOT HOT! Like a hot spot, everyone would come and swarm here to get a good glimpse at the dancing queens.

Karen unfortunately stuck to please Gray but they were admirable friends as they talked, and Popuri was emotionally unavailable and watching Kai like he was the strangest thing on living earth and yet she loved it all the same.

"WHOOP WHOOP!"

Claire swung her arm slightly in the air almost fist pump in joy when she slipped slightly and bumped her head onto the floor with a slight crash. Ann screamed in fright as Popuri turned away from Kai, but Kai was already running up to Claire, Gray and Karen hurried there and there was a frown on Gray's face.

"Claire! Claire!"

"Anyone here a doctor?"

A deep baritone voice answered smoothly as he made his way through the crowd and inspected the girl.

"Do you have any ice?"

"Uh… how about cold beer?"

"That would be good."

Claire couldn't really see anyone and her mind was in a haze, however there was a warm hand stroking her head and as if it was inspecting her but then became a comforting gesture as he whispered to her in his deep voice

"Don't worry, you are going to be alright."

With that voice there to sooth her, she closed her eyes with a slight smile on her face saying

"Thank you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fallen In love Claire?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**_

After making sure it was just a slight bump and bruise, the man asked them to set her down slowly onto a long armchair and wait for her to wake.

"It was just a small concussion, so there is no need to worry about it."

He assured what he believed to be the brother of the girl, then stood up and walked away from the girl and soon he found an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he turned to look at Kai who smiled at him.

"Thanks man, I forgot you were here on Tuesdays. Come! I will treat you to some of your favourite drinks.

The man couldn't reject Kai's very disarming smile as he nodded and went to join Kai at the bar and the moment Kai put down his drink, the man nodded appreciatively as he took a sip from it. Kai took an empty cup and started to clean it when he spoke up in a conversational tone,

"How is Elli doing?"

The man smiled as he replied

"She says you still open one of the best bars around Kai."

Kai puffed his chest out as he smirked and replied

"Of course I do!"

The man chuckled as he swirled his drink before he casually looked over to the girl whose beautiful blond hair flowed down her back and curled around her face, enhancing her feminine yet innocent beauty. She smiled at him when he assured her that she was in safe hands… that smile wasn't something he could easily forget.

"She is really something isn't she?"

"Sorry?"

Kai smiled as he pointed at the blond girl who lay on the couch unmoving and was tended to by her worried friends and brother. The man nodded, but Kai took that as a signal to talk on about the girl.

"She is my friend Gray's twin sister. Can see the resemblance huh? She and her friends sometimes dance for my club so that there will be more people around. You saw them eh?"

The man was hesitant to reply but he did give a short nod of his head as he took another sip of the drink and savoured its taste in his mouth. Kai understood that the man wasn't someone who'd speak a lot as he was aware of the man's crush on Elli but it was none of his business anyway. The man thanked Kai and left immediately after…

"Kai!"

Popuri called out to him, although he inwardly cringed he looked up to see that she was helping a very woozy Claire to the bar stool as Kai looked concerned at Claire

"You sure you are all good Claire?"

Claire nodded. She had only just opened her eyes and asked for the name of the doctor, but when none of them could provide it, Popuri said that Kai greeted him like an old friend and so with curiosity she went up to Kai with a throbbing head.

"What was the man's name?"

Claire asked, her eyes looked like she would very much like to meet the man again, Kai shrugged. He knew that man was too much for any woman. His voice was god given to make women relax under his care and he had a very caring personality. Every girl would think they'd had a chance with him when he was in love with someone else.

"His name is Trent. Doctor Trent."

Claire didn't ask anymore as Gray seemed to be too keen to get his sister out of the pub and home before his parents suspect anything. Kai offered to drive them, but Gray flat out rejected and said that walking would help Claire clear her head and perhaps some fresh air would do her more good than harm.

"Bye Kai…"

Claire didn't want to admit it, but the moment she heard the man's voice and the way he caressed her hair, she never wanted to let him leave her. At least she thought she could keep him there, but obviously she couldn't and perhaps he wasn't the least bit interested. Claire while walking with Gray tried to pry so much from him about the man to know that he was not married and perhaps only a few years older. Gray seemed to have caught whiff of her inquisitive mind as he warned her

"Oh no you don't Claire! That man must be at least 5 years older than you! If not I think 10 years."

"5-10 years? That is too large a gap Gray! You are lying!"

Gray snorted but he refused to answer, because he knew if he opened his mouth any more he will get it from her and she will hound him for answers non-stop. Gray knew her type and he had seen her type before… he didn't like her last choice either!

They got home and Claire pretended that she was fine as she went upstairs with her brother but they split ways once they arrived at Claire's door as she sighed and pushed the door open and fell into her bed and nuzzled her face into the soft covers as she sighed to the ceiling

"…Doctor Trent."

She hoped to see him again… and perhaps she might have just found the one without going through the Blind date system. She will just have to tell her mother she couldn't do it! She felt slightly guilty that she would have to let her mother down again, but she was sure that her mother would understand love at first sight right?

Claire with her mind filled with thoughts of the doctor, she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep as she dreamt about how he would really look like… and maybe he liked her too… slipping into dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Claire: I have now .

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**_

"What?"

Caroline dropped her spoon onto her plate in a clatter as she looked up from her dish in surprise as Gray tried to remain silent but her father wasn't smiling either, so that must mean that his father wasn't pleased that she met a guy at a bar.

"…Men in bars can't be trusted."

Gerald commented wisely, as his wife nodded in approval as she replied in a stern voice

"You already bailed on me too many times Claire! I will not allow this!"

Caroline didn't sound happy, nor did she look happy as she refused to continue eating as she stood up and stormed off and ensuring that she plopped herself down where she had full access to the doors and sent some of the maids to go and guard every other exit.

That was the next thing that wasn't known about Claire, the Fosters were very rich people or rather they were decently rich. Thus they had maids and many other things in their life of luxury. Claire could not believe it as she looked at how well the house was guarded and she let out a long heavy sigh, there was a soft knock on the door when Claire turned around, she wasn't surprised to see her father coming in.

"…Claire…"

Claire sniffed slightly when she heard her father call her name, because it was when he called her that way does she know he wanted to talk to her, just talk to her about the earlier spat by her mother.

"Your mother thinks you are really going to like this man."

Her father was rather blunt although he was the man who really comforted her, she tore her eyes away from the window just to spare her father some of her time.

"…How would she know? I lost my heart to someone else already… Dad, haven't you ever experienced love at first sight?"

Her father had a soft chuckle as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder as he replied in an all knowing tone.

"Yes. Your mother… was my love at first sight." .

Claire tried hard not to roll her eyes, but she knew how well he told the story so she looked out the window again. Gerald knew there was no getting to the girl, as she seemed to have inherited her mother's stubborn and strong-willed nature. But he knew, if he could get to his wife, he should definitely be able to get to his daughter.

"…You aren't really going to marry the man, you are just going to give him a fair go. When I was going to my first Blind date, I had the same look on my face."

Claire this time distinctly pulled away from the window as she turned to look at her father with interest as she asked

"What do you mean?"

Her father's lip curled slightly as he continued to answer her question.

"Well, I didn't like it that I was having to meet another rich woman's daughter. I didn't like it that I had to meet her in such a way… I imagined her being very ugly and very horrid…"

Claire's eyes widened and she whispered to her father

"But you never thought of mom that way."

"That was because I haven't seen her, but I already formed my opinion of her… I was glad I was dragged to it… because if it wasn't for that fact, I would have never met your mother and your mother wouldn't have met me."

Claire realized the point her father was driving home and when he left the room with a soft click… Claire stood up and started to doll herself up.

_I will give the person one chance to impress me… just one chance… but I did not mean to see anyone other than him…_

Caroline watched as her daughter came downstairs in her favourite pair of brown boots and a nice dress along with a nice coat. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun and loose strands were falling down onto her neck as her eyes were dabbed with slight mascara and eye shadow, nothing could really hide the natural beauty she inherited from her parents.

"I don't know how you managed to convince her, but I love you for it."

Whispered Caroline as she kissed her husband on the cheek in appreciation, but her husband merely held her tight in his arms as he replied

"…It doesn't mean I am letting my baby girl get married any time soon."

"Nonsense Gerald! We married at her age!"

Gerald was speechless, but he rather not go through to unbidden territories and he couldn't understand why his wife was so into this person she had set up for their daughter?

Together the trio went to the same hotel that Claire had been avoiding for weeks… it was a really grand place and it was really beautifully decorated all around the entrance. This was what she was missing while she was with her friends yesterday! And it was the same for the few days ago… what was it about this person which rang out to her mother? To arrange another Blind date so early was peculiar indeed.

As Claire and her family walked towards the small comfortable café where there were armchairs and large windows. Claire was nervous when her mother and father pointed out who was the person and turned away to join another parent perhaps? Claire couldn't see him very clearly as she could see some black hair but that was all she could see. Carefully she made each step with her heart almost about to explode as she arrived at their table and astonished at what she could see…

This man was exquisite! He was very masculine in definition of his face, set jaw, nice neck and has a decent forehead. He was probably taller than her and he had broad shoulders as well as a very well-toned body! The man was apparently reading something which resembled notes of the sort.

"He…hello…"

She tried her voice but she was too damned nervous but that was enough to jolt the man to his senses as he quickly leaped up but he kept his eyes on the sheet before unwillingly turning from it to meet her eyes.

Claire was right, he was damned taller than her he was so handsome! She felt like she betrayed her crush even before she got to meet him again. But there was some form of recognition towards her from the male as he stuck out his hand and the moment he opened his mouth, she was damned sure he was the one.

"Hello, sorry I didn't notice you earlier."

There it was… the deep baritone voice which was floating through her semi-consciousness when she was almost out cold on the cold marble floor. She could not believe it! What luck! Her father was right! Things always tend to work out in the end. She was blushing pink as she shook his hand and admired how warm and calloused it was… doctor's life was hard perhaps.

"…hello… You… you are Doctor Trent right?"


	6. Chapter 6: Let's persuade to Dissuade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon.

Author's notes: Hang on to your boots... because this will be a one chapter after another release within the span of today! Compensate for those I did not post in such a long time. Though I figured not many people read it, least I could do is to complete it.

Chapter 6: Let's persuade to dissuade

Trent blinked at the girl as he knew he had a familiar feeling to her as he suddenly remembered the blond hair beauty that was on the dance floor last night at the pub… the one who…

"How is your head?"

He asked as he didn't hesitate to run his hands to the back of her head to inspect her bruising, and it sent chills down her spine and sparks flared in her brain. Perhaps it was because she squeaked did he realize his behaviour and apologized,

"I am very sorry, I tend to be like that."

"No… it is ok… I mean you were the only doctor I had since the concussion."

Trent merely nodded as he tried to shift through the paper as he cleared his throat and said in that same voice which made her insides melt.

"I see… But as I do with every other Blind date I attend, I will let you know that I am a busy man."

"That is ok…"

Claire replied, but she couldn't stop herself for being so outspoken as she quickly covered her mouth in surprise and embarrassment. Trent couldn't help smiling a little back at her hoping to ease her down, but he was quite surprised that the girl was accepting of his schedules. All the girls usually run by the first introduction line, but she merely sat there.

"…Ms…what is your name?"

"It's Claire, Claire Foster."

Trent smiled again as he looked from his papers to her and back to his papers

"Ms Foster, I am afraid I will be a horrible prospect as a husband."

"Then why are you still coming?"

Claire asked with a sweet innocent smile on her face, but her question held water and weight on it which made the doctor scramble for an answer but decided he would go with the truth.

"My aunt thinks I should have… "

Claire nodded as if they were spies sharing a very dark secret, but she too understood the meaning of being coerced but damn she wouldn't even need to be driven here if she knew how he looked like and that he man of her dreams.

"…I want to."

Trent paused from his work and looked up with an arch of an eyebrow, to indicate that they were confused.

"…I want to get married, that is why I come."

Trent looked at her seriously for a moment before he asked the question every person asked before him.

"Why did you want to marry someone you don't know?"

Claire didn't need to think of that one as she smiled one of her most radiant smiles as she replies

"Because then we can spend our whole lives getting to know one another."

Trent was struck speechless at her bold outburst, but the most striking feature to her confession was the fact that she was a true believer of these strange Blind dates which took him away from work. After 3 months of these Blind dates, Claire Foster might just be the first one to appeal to him as interesting. Her innocence was a guaranteed shocker and he assessed her critically and to his understanding she was a lot younger than him, and he wasn't prepared to be a pedophile.

"I see… but I work as a doctor and I am often on duty, there is probably not much time to know me…"

Claire at that thought laughed, her laughter was clear and ringing but it wasn't painful to the ears, in fact it was probably more pleasant than he expected from her.

"…Marriage is eternity Trent, can I call you Trent?"

Trent couldn't say no, because they were already in this very awkward yet intimate scene, there was no reason why she shouldn't. Claire is not going to tell Trent she had decided on him, but she wanted to prove to him she was more than prepared for a life with him and ever since that fall, she was sure she wanted him to be the one. She was about to divert away from her Blind dates just to win his heart, but since it was coincidental he was the one, there was no need to hold back.

"Marriage is for life, say you work a lot, but you would have some free time, and every free time you spend with me, I will learn more about you and I will love you even more."

Trent felt slightly flattered and he could feel something warm creeping up his cheeks as he was trying to affirm he heard her right. His papers were long abandoned since joining this conversation.

_Did she just say she will love me even more?_

"Love, is not a very casual word."

Trent didn't mean to chastise her on her choice of words, but he was not really sure she should be using that word. He was of course surprised by her determination though he was quite concern with their age gap as much as he was concerned about her personality and how he was being swayed by her insistence that it will be alright.

"Ah… ok, so we can use the word like for now."

"…Ms Foster…"

"Call me Claire, I mean since I could call you Trent."

Trent nodded as he tried again this time,

"Claire, I am 25 years old, I must be at least 5 -9 years older than you."

"7 years."

Trent paused, as he looked at Claire, it seems that she replied to that answer unblinkingly as she repeated with the same determined look on her face.

"I am 7 years younger than you."

"…Right. You… You are not even in college yet. What I am trying to say is…"

"I don't mind."

"Sorry?"

Trent was finding it very hard to explain to her about age gaps, her eyes staring straight into his eyes. He was caught off guard. Perhaps he did finally find his match, this girl was obstinate, and he was just as stubborn but he had a soft heart and it seems she had the capacity to block off his logic.

"I don't mind. I know what you are doing Trent. You want me to give up and expect better with the next Blind date, but… before we could judge on all these things, I want to ask you go give this a go."

Trent turned his head towards the two pairs of parents and he then turned to look at her before he resigned to fate. He wasn't marrying her, but maybe they could meet up again so he could try other tactics to get her to give up… since… he is due back in the hospital in another half an hour. Usually he had time to spare to walk to the hospital but today this girl took more time than he bargained for.

_Give this a go?_

Trent with took out a pen and began to scribble something down onto the napkin and slid it towards Claire before capping the pen and saying

"This is my number. I will give this one date a go… but don't get me wrong. I still intend to convince you otherwise Claire."

Claire could not believe it! Her eyes glowed with happiness as a smile came up to her face and she took his pen from his hands and grabbed his wrist and wrote her number on his arm! Trent knew she was a devil, because her smile disarmed him for one moment and sooner than he could blink, her number was already on his arm and she signed her name under it with a heart. She capped his pen and slipped it back into his hand and smiled radiantly at him saying

"I hope we can arrange one soon, Trent!"

Trent was amused, he wasn't just shocked, just very amused. With a nod of the head, Trent picked up his coat and without a further second glance, he walked out of the café and even paid the bill. Claire watched him with starry eyes… she still couldn't believe it as she looked down onto the napkin which had his number on it. She couldn't contain her grin… she was going to marry this guy… one way or another.

To be continued,

Snowrider14 signing out


	7. Chapter 7: The Parent's View

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon

Chapter 7: The parent's view

Caroline saw the look on her daughter's face to know it very well… she had that look on her face when she met her husband, except she was aware of the age gap and his profession. When she read his profile, she had also read a journal written by Lucy about this man and it wasn't good.

_Trent Wilson is very brutally honest as he would cut straight through. 99% of the girls who met him had already bolted out the door the minute he opened his mouth. If you do manage to sit through it, he might even comment on the health and offer advice which of course, made them run away. _

This man was very level headed, and that was what Caroline really wanted for her daughter's husband. Claire wasn't the most level headed people around. She had compassion, but she also rather irrational at times. Blame it on the fact that she was so protected by herself, her husband and her own brother. In short, she was the baby of the family and thus she was treated justly so.

Gerald could see that his wife was watching with anticipation, and he wasn't a fool when he saw the look on his daughter's face. Gerald may dream of his daughter finding love the same way he did, but he didn't want her to marry off to a man any sooner than 25, but it seems her marriage might not be too far off… she had the same look her mother had when she laid eyes on him.

That was probably one of the reasons why Gerald was a little more intrigued and then blown away by her determined personality. In a sense, she was very determined and very brave and she held steady for him when he was at his most uncertain of moments. Gerald took hold of Caroline's hand as he gave her a very fair nod and suddenly the woman sharing their table spoke up.

"…I am very surprised."

Caroline turned to look at the woman sipping her coffee with elegance as she did notice Caroline staring in puzzlement at the woman beside them.

"She should have already got up and leave."

"…My daughter is a very stubborn girl."

Commented Caroline, keen to keep their observations to surface so that they can keep each other informed from time to time. Caroline could see her daughter and by the way she was saying things, she was almost thinking of persuasion. The man, Trent had obviously looked up from his work and… well he seemed surprised.

"…My nephew has just pushed his papers aside. Now that is the first."

Gerald was watching, but he knew the man before his daughter was probably a lot older than her and he was feeling slightly anxious and wondered if it was the right thing to allow her to do this now at such a young age. People these days think 18 is much too young to be thinking of marriage! He also seemed to realize that although this man may be the gentleman, but he was quite different to Gerald himself… not that he wanted his daughter to marry someone like him, but rather he found this scene unfolding reminded himself so much of when he met her mother.

Gerald knew very well that the man was probably telling her something, but she seemed very determined and undeterred from her goal, because he could tell by her eyes hardening and that was usually when she was set on something and wouldn't have it any other way.

"…My goodness! Are they exchanging numbers?!"

The woman beside them exclaimed in excitement, Caroline almost punched the air but instead she opted for the pride to swell in her chest. Caroline looked at Gerald and she realized, her husband may be a little more concerned about their daughter than she gave credit for.

"… well I guess that settles it! Finally maybe my nephew might really begin to see light with your child Ms Foster."

"Undoubtedly so,"

Agreed Caroline as she have a gentle and friendly shake to the woman beside her as the woman excused herself but of course, Caroline who was in the mood for celebration offered to pay for this table and without hesitation, she paid and looked at her husband's concerned face.

"Claire knows what she is doing, and also she is a very strong willed girl. She is our strong willed baby."

Caroline attempted to comfort her husband, Gerald merely looked at her, but that was as close as they got into arguing. Gerald would always let her know if things really bothered him and they will try to talk it out. Usually it ends in his wife's favour but there are times when he wins.

Claire got up and beamed at her parents and that was when Gerald's fear resided slowly. How could a father object to something that his dear daughter absolutely cherishes? Gerald could never deny his family anything and especially the women. Gray has learnt to resist but even then… Every Foster man is utterly subjective to their partners and other female members of their own small family. So it includes their daughters.

"…It was great. But I think, I have found the one."

Gerald sucked in his breath, and even though she sounded happy, there was no saying it will all be a happy ending, since this was only the start. With an arm looped around his wife's waist and having his daughter on his other arm… Gerald lead the two mistresses to the car where he would drive them wherever they wanted to go. It was a good thing, he had another male to share this burden with.

"So did you like him very much?"

Claire had that same sweet smile which caused many men to offer her anything so long as she smiles.

"Yes… It was love at first sight."

Gerald felt slightly sadder inside because he knew… he knew what Love at first sight meant, and if she was his daughter… she was definitely going to get it hard.

To be Continued,  
>Snowrider14 Signing out<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Friend's reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 8: Friend's Reaction

Claire asked her father very sweetly to drop her off at one of her favourite malls as she had previously arranged to meet her friends there to talk about what her friends were expecting to be a total failure…

_Ah, but it hadn't been a total failure… in fact it has been a total success!_

Claire smiled at the notion as she kissed her parents on the cheek before she got out of the car and headed into the mall hoping to catch sight of her friends who arranged to meet her at a coffee shop near a shoe shop, because they all wanted to get new stilettos… now that Claire had a date, she would probably need a whole outfit as well!

"You are late."

Karen stated as she took another sip of her coffee as she massaged and attempted to assuage her throbbing headache. Ann on the other hand leaped from her chair as she asked with a smile on her face

"How did it go?"

Popuri who was daydreaming suddenly snapped awake as she took turned to Claire. Claire smiled as she said triumphantly

"I found the one!"

Ann gasped as she suddenly dropped herself back onto the chair and still haven't turned her eyes away from her friend as she grinned from ear to ear. Popuri squealed in delight as she hugged her friend in joy. Karen on the other hand was a little annoyed at Popuri's scream but regardless managed a curious arched eyebrow.

"…But I thought…"

Ann tried to form words in her mouth as she recalled what happened last night at the bar, because she was dead sure that Claire was in love with the doctor who came to help her. She was so sure of it, that she was ready to hear full blown complaints on how the man wasn't the least bit like the doctor. What was his name again? Trevor? Thomas? Tim? Theodore?

Karen was quite amused and curious at the same time… her friend was very fickle indeed… what happened to her hero? Claire wasn't that fast, even if she was it had to be the man from the movie itself… Perhaps her mother set her up with Tom Cruise… which she highly doubt.

"I am just happy for you Claire!"

Popuri reaffirmed her joy as she dragged a very happy Claire towards the table so she could order something. Ann and Karen watched Claire ask for a hot chocolate before she turned her sparkling eyes towards her best friends.

"It must be fate! Guess who did I snag?"

"Tom Cruise is my only guess…"

Karen stated flat out, but it earned a giggle from Claire as she shook her head. Ann who couldn't remember the name of the doctor was trying her luck with a name.

"Doctor Thomas?"

Claire looked puzzled as she asked Ann with a slight tilt of her head

"Who is doctor Thomas?"

Popuri giggled as well before she corrected Ann in a very happy go lucky manner.

"It is Doctor Trent silly!"

Ann who instantly recognized the word to be right as she nodded enthusiastically

"Yup! That's the name!"

Claire laughed at Ann's momentary memory loss on the man's name, but with a grin so wide she nodded and said

"Yes! He was my Blind date today! Surprise surprise?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Popuri and Ann screamed this time, but Karen stuck her fingers into her ears and sighed but her lips carried a faint smile as she watched her friends bombard Claire with questions that Karen herself would have asked if it weren't for the very keen duo.

"I can't believe it! So how was the meeting like?"

"Was it like Cinderella? He recognizes you and immediately taken to you?"

"Popuri, considering her situation, Claire was probably the prince and that doctor was Cinderella."

Popuri scrunched her nose in a very cute way as she seemed to disagree with such an idea since it made a man look wimpy… but Karen had a point. The doctor was the one who left Claire and causing Claire to almost start a full blown search party for him.

"Whoa! Calm down, can we have one question at a time?!"

"How did it go?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"Doctor Trent! You are back late today."

One of his nurses asked with a slight blush and a giggle. Trent eyed the nurse as he remembered this particular nurse and the other few nurses were forming some sort of interest in his free time. He shut the report and handed it to the nurse with a courteous smile and replied in his deep baritone voice

"I guess so."

He left the nurse standing there still blushing but she wasn't giggling anymore… Trent thought about the girl whom he just had lunch with. She was definitely very different from every other girl he had met and perhaps very different from Elli…

Trent rubbed his eyes slightly as he shook himself from the past and headed into his consultation room to greet a new patient.

"Hello Trent."

Trent looked up from his desk as his eyes landed on his good friend Doctor Carter. Carter smiled at Trent as he shut the door and settled on the patient seat and watched Trent trying to finish off his diagnosis of the person.

"Hello Carter."

Carter smiled, but suddenly he caught sight of Trent's sleeve as it hitched upward his arm to reveal something written in black ink. This time Carter smiled even wider as he sat there, hoping his presence would bring annoyance to his friend. Trent took the bait as he looked up from his papers and looked at Carter with an arched eyebrow.

"Something you want to say Carter?"

Carter laughed as he said in a rather cheerful tone

"Well yes, in fact… Nurse Loraine was just telling almost anyone who had a pair of ears that your Blind date went better than expected."

Trent frowned at Carter, since when had his personally life became a hot topic in the hospital? Apparently him taking a long one hour lunch break and turning up half an hour earlier was an indication of something, until his fellow co-worker caught him on a Blind date. Since then, everyone in the hospital was kept up to date on whether he had found the right one.

"…and apparently Nurse Loraine isn't wrong … is that the lovely lady's number you have on your arm?"

Carter pointed at Trent's slightly exposed arm. Trent turned a little pink as Carter laughed in amusement at Trent's reaction towards Carter's evidence.

"…She did it when I was caught off guard."

"Well, I best be sure to remind you to keep it in your phone? Before it rubs off…"

Trent smiled as if trying to humour Carter for 2 more minutes as he resumed his writing of the diagnosis when Carter decided he had enough of bantering Trent. Carter got up to leave the room but before he went out the door, he said in a semi-strict tone.

"You better remember to call her. You always tend to forget these things."

Trent waved Carter away and continued on with his diagnosis, but this time he was slightly more relaxed after talking to Carter. Seeing as Carter was one of his best friends and probably the calmest and wisest of the rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Karen, Ann and Popuri were now busy shopping for their stilettos as they continued to listen to Claire's details, but somehow they weren't very happy. Karen was first to bring that up to Claire's attention as she said

"… You know Claire. He doesn't feel any form of attraction to you?"

Claire stopped for a moment as she looked at every stiletto before she turned to Karen who had a red strapped stiletto in her hands. It had small diamonds decorated along it.

"…I know. Nice Stiletto Karen. How much is it?"

"How can you be so… so alright about it? I agree with Claire on that stiletto."

Ann asked as she picked up a green one with a nice green gem right in the centre of all its strings.

"… It is $95.99, and I think your choice Ann, is very unique. If you know, you do realize that he will not care for you at all? If what you say is true, he wanted you to forget it."

Karen threw a stiletto into Popuri's awaiting arms, it was pink with nice designs on it to look very cutesy and it had a nice pink heart anklet as an extra gift.

"…Nice! I agree with Karen here Claire! He is also quite old don't you think?'

Claire picked up a pair of black stilettos with small white gems on it and a golden anklet with stars on it as a gift. Her friends all nodded in unison to the design and style as she replied

"I am confident I will get him to love me eventually, as to his age… it doesn't really bother me at all. $98.85, Delicious price."

"...I hope you know what you're doing Claire,"

Ann warned as she went towards the cashier to pay for her item, and the rest followed suit. Claire looped her arm into Ann's arms as she replied

"I am sure… I've decided it is him! And plus, I managed to snag his number and promise he will call me for a date, I am sure, I have got this one in the bag!"

Karen rolled her eyes but paid for her pair of stilettos without a blink of an eye and said

"As long as you don't come crying to me about it."

"We warned you Claire!"

Popuri remarked as she threw a wink at her friend but perhaps it missed and some guys started to smile at them and wink at their direction.

"Let's celebrate your bachelorette day by having some cute guys carry our stuff. What do you think?"

Popuri was unfazed about accidentally attracting some cute looking boys. Karen flipped her hair in slight annoyance at Popuri but it only fuelled the boy's confirmation but Claire smiled at her friends as she moved towards the men as she said happily

"Might as well! I mean, I will be a wife soon! I want to buy a nice outfit for him!"

"CLAIRE!"

Ann and Karen said disbelievingly at their cheerful friend as they all made their way towards Popuri and Claire who were already happily having a conversation with the boys. Too bad these boys would never get to know their names or ever see them again.

To be continued,  
>SnowRider14 signing out<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting and Confirming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 9 Waiting and Confirming

"Claire… If you want me to be in a good mood, you better stop flipping your phone."

Karen warned Claire as she sat beside Claire as they sipped their drinks. Claire sighed as she placed her phone down delicately as she looked up at Karen who tasted her martini and was already frowning at Popuri insistent chatter with Kai who seemed to be very apprehensive about the girl as he tried to serve other customers with a weary smile.

"Poor Kai."

Karen commented to Claire who was too busy in her thoughts suddenly snapped up and flicked her phone open before blinking and looking at an annoyed Karen and asked

"What?"

Karen patiently counted to ten before she opened her eyes again and looked at Claire critically before she said

"Let's just face it. He isn't calling you back Claire."

Claire's face looked like she was in deep despair as she whined in a very upset voice

"Maybe… maybe he forgot!"

Karen sighed as she distinctly heard a sob from her friend and wrapped a warm around her shoulder as she placed her martini down and said

"Hey, we warned you about it."

Karen heard another sob, and she turned her eyes away from Claire and her eyes landed on Gray who seemed to know what happened and was about to come over when Karen gave a distinct shake of the head and continued on

"Look. If you are so hung up on the man, just call him."

If Karen was not Claire's best friend, she would not have been able to dodge Claire's head which suddenly lifted from the bench, her eyes were drenched slightly in tears but she briskly wiped them away and said

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"…"

Karen refused to answer as she continued to enjoy her martini, but Karen began to think perhaps she needed something more satisfactory, like a bottle of wine! Wine was so much better than any form of alcoholic drink she had ever tasted and it had just got to be one of the healthier ones.

Karen watched as Claire quickly dialled his number and bit her inner lip as she looked at Karen for comfort which helped as Karen gave her a nod of the head in approval.

"Hello?"

A deep baritone voice rang out from the phone and it nearly made Claire melt… nearly… She squeaked a little because she hadn't heard from him in a week, so it was rather natural for her to be slightly nervous.

"He…hey! It's Claire… from last week?"

Claire slapped her forehead slightly as she hoped he wouldn't hear it, it sounded so stupid she wondered if it was a miracle he hadn't shut the phone yet. There was a slight pregnant pause before the voice replied

"Oh… Sorry. I must have forgotten to give you a call. I haven't been very free as of lately."

Claire relaxed a little more, knowing that he only forgot to call, it wasn't as if he didn't want to call, but he forgot! So there was a justifiable difference between the two. She quickly returned to her cheery mood as she said

"That is ok."

"…Are you at a pub right now? It sounds very noisy."

Claire felt very embarrassed, what a way for him to picture her. She was going to be a wife of man with dignity! A doctor, and the image he got from her was a drunken teenager! She quickly got out of the pub as she apologized

"I am sorry. My friends and I were hanging out. So… Are you free this Saturday?"

There was a shift in papers and then the voice returned

"I can clear that day."

_Perfect!_

"Well, can you pick me up at 10 am? We will go somewhere?"

Claire bit her lip praying for a response, after all, she has never asked a boy out on a date before. There was a soft chuckle from the voice which warmed her insides as he replied with ease.

"Of course."

"Oh… great! See you at 10 am on Saturday!"

"See you then."

Claire shut the phone and couldn't help but punched the air with her fist before she ran back inside to tell Karen everything!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

It had been a very busy day today, Trent was stretching the kinks from his muscles as he headed into his consultation room to find that Carter was seated there with some tea for him as he graciously accepted.

"It has been a tiring day hasn't it?"

Carter asked with an all knowing smile, as Trent hummed in agreement as he sipped his tea.

"Have you called the girl yet?"

Trent frowned for a short moment before he asked

"What girl?"

Carter sighed as he pulled Trent's sleeve upwards to find that the ink mark has been already washed off and much to his disappointment, so did Trent's memory, unfortunately. Carter pitied the girl, there was no way a woman would tolerate such forgetfulness! Trent always forgets but he wasn't all too mindless, still…

"Oh…!"

Trent felt his skin and remembered with a sense of dread coming over him as Carter too sighed as he settled back into the patient seat and sipped his tea.

"Do you think…"

Carter cut straight in as he replied-

"No girl waits this long. A girl assumes a guy is interested if he calls within three days. It has been a week Trent. If she hasn't given up on you, please, marry her."

Trent rolled his eyes at Carter but he too felt the exact same way, she was quite an interesting girl. Now he would have no way of contacting her since he washed his hand without thinking much. Suddenly the silent room was filled with Trent's favourite ringtone and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

Carter who was watching Trent as he tried to listen in on the conversation, and there was a lot of noise coming from the place that person was calling from. Suddenly Trent froze in shock and Carter widened his eyes in interest as he watched Trent's expression before Carter could not believe what he heard Trent say back to the voice.

"Oh… Sorry. I must have forgotten to give you a call. I haven't be very free as of lately."

The girl! She called! Carter grinned as he watched his very embarrassed friend tried to listen to her as he asked

"…Are you at a pub right now? It sounds very noisy."

Trent could not believe it! The girl Claire had decided to call him instead, which was a shocker since he was convinced she would have already given up on him. But she just sounded happy and quite embarrassed to have called him in a pub. He assumed she was at DJ DRINKER. He had to lie that he forgot when it was just recently brought to the consciousness.

She was asking him out on a date, which was what made Trent very embarrassed instead, because it was the exact opposite of how it should happen which was why it made everything so peculiar yet amusing. He held his phone as he used his free hand to shuffle through his paper to find his diary and opened it.

There were no appointments as of yet, lucky? Perhaps, after all it was rare that he had a free day before he remembered. He usually took Saturday off so he could work in the lab with the chemists, but that just means he could just take Saturday completely off.

"I can clear that day."

Claire seemed to be extremely happy as she sounded like she was very excited and he couldn't help but chuckle at her innocent joy and happiness from what he could do for her. The moment he shut the phone however, Carter looked at him squarely in the eye as he asked

"What day? What time?"

"…Saturday at 10."

Carter nodded as he added it into his own phone and then took Trent's phone and saved her number as well as set the date before throwing it back into Trent's hands as Trent looked at him in question.

"Your phone will remind you, and I will remind you. If you had any plans. I shall watch you change them now."

Carter looked at him with a critical eye as Trent resigned to fate as Carter made sure he did as he was told. Carter while watching this unfurl, he was very amused and silently offering a prayer for his clueless friend. He had no idea what he has right now and he better be aware of it soon or else Carter swore he would knock his lights out.

Once having done what Carter told him to do, Carter got up and took his cup with him but again like the last time… Carter stopped and gave Trent a stern face as he replied

"Remember what I said? Please do marry that woman."

With that having said, Carter left a very shocked Trent in the room with a small cryptic smile on his face. There was no way Trent couldn't get that hint even if the world crashed down.

To be continued,  
>SnowRider14 Signing out<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Date pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 10 Date (part 1)

"Stop it! You look fine ok? Just stop!"

Gray moaned as he collapsed onto Claire's bed and pretended to faint because of his twin's unnecessary twitching. Claire checked herself for the 20th time in the mirror before she turned around to her very clueless brother as she said in a rather annoyed tone

"I am nervous ok?! I want this to be perfect!"

Gray rolled his eyes as he muttered darkly

"You are perfect."

Claire turned around when he said so, and she couldn't help but smile at her very sweet brother, despite his moody mood, he tries to comfort her and she would know the instant he was lying because he would feel guilty and feeling was something that was not so private amongst them. She kissed her brother on the cheek before she said

"Thank you brother. You know I need this."

Gray nodded as he tugged his cap lower in annoyance that she showed affection just like their mother, but he was more like his dad… his affection was reserved for the people he truly cared about and even then, they are very reserved and done in private. Then again it is pretty private here, because it was in her room, but… he felt uncomfortable about it.

"Get your butt out there. I bet he is waiting."

Just as he said so, Claire caught sight of a silver coloured car. It wasn't trendy but it was nicer than an old car! Claire squealed in excitement as she dashed downstairs not before grabbing her purse from the table. Gray moved to stand up and walk towards the window to catch sight of his sister's date, but he couldn't quite make the figure out.

There was a low growl from his chest as he thought to himself

_He better treat her right, or I will break his bones_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Today, Trent was awakened by his phone ringing. Thinking it was some emergency from the hospital, he picked up the phone and saying in a rather hoarse voice

"Hello?... Hello?"

Trent was surprised that it was still ringing as he moved to look at the caller ID to realize that Carter had set his alarm to his own ringtone and knowing how dedicated to his work he is, he would pick it up and no longer be able to sleep. With that rush of adrenaline pulsing through his body, he got up and started to take a shower and while doing so wondering what he should wear for a casual date.

"I am too old for this."

Trent complained slightly but choosing a nice semi-formal shirt and as he began to fold his sleeves up when a call came through. Trent hastily picked it up, wondering if this time it was another alarm but sure enough there was a caller ID.

"…Hello Carter."

Trent answered with slight displeasure but Carter seemed to be having his breakfast but was in a very pleasant mood as he replied

"Rise and shine, you do remember you have to pick her up at 10? And if you are holding some manuscripts with you right now, please put them away."

Trent frowned as he laid down the manuscript which he had propped on his desk as he tried to fix his sleeves.

"It is scary how well you know me."

Trent commented before he closed the manuscript and placed it on the pile of his other manuscripts, Carter laughed and sipped some tea before he replied

"Well, you remind me a lot about me… Remember one time…"

"Carter, if you tell me your stories, I am going to be late."

Trent cut right through Carter's attempt to tell him a very good story. Carter had good stories, but now wasn't the time to listen to it. Carter seemed to agree as he replied

"Oh right. My bad. I will call you again at 10 am to make sure your there and not back on desk checking up some last details of your manuscript."

Trent chuckled slightly as he agreed and he snapped his phone shut before he continued to buckle his belt and ran his hand through his hair, making his black hair look tame, but it was a failed attempt as some strands of his hair fell onto his face.

At 10 am, he was already outside the door of Claire's supposed address when his phone rang again.

"Carter, I am already there. I will call you back later."

Carter laughed as he praised Trent saying he was being a good boy and shut the phone, letting Carter have the last say. Before Trent could even think of calling Claire, she waved the driver's window before going around the other side of the car and getting in.

Trent at this point could take in her full dress up. She was wearing a nice cute pink tank top with skin hugging three quarter jeans and a nice black jacket which made it feel casual. She was wearing a hat and hooped earrings. Her blond hair was tied in to a nice ponytail with her hair was in curls tumbling down from the pony tails. She had stilettos that were black and had a golden anklet with stars adorned on it. It suited her skin very well. She was a very pretty girl… Trent thought personally, but he had to chide himself for thinking she was pretty. She was 7 years his junior. No go.

"Hello Trent."

She smiled her 100 watt smile and Trent felt that she was definitely contagious as he threw a cautious yet weak smile at her.

"…You look very nice… But you do know…"

Claire stopped him midsentence as she continued for him with the same radiant smile

"I know. You will try to convince me otherwise. Let's go to the mall, I was thinking we should watch a movie. What would you like to watch?"

Trent started to do a U-turn as he said to her in a very calm baritone voice barely disguising his amusement

"Anything is good."

Claire pouted a little before she flipped up her phone and checked the movies on at that particular place… internally she wanted to impress Trent so she picked out a movie which she knew had a lot of hospital scenes.

"My forever Sunshine, 2 tickets please?"

Claire had taken the liberty to arrange which movie and which seats as Trent who was beside her allowed her to do the full arrangements before he paid for them and their food. Claire sipped her drink before she started to talk to Trent.

"…So what do you do in your free time?"

Trent looked at Claire to see her smiling and wondered how can a girl like her be so happy? It was so strange for someone to be smiling non-stop at you and it was genuine… it made you feel like a depressed patient probably.

"Hm… I do a lot of reading up on herbs and medicines that have been recently found. Doctors have to be update from time to time."

"…Oh… what kind of doctor are you?"

"I am a general doctor. My interest is more on the herbs and medicines."

"You're the research type then?"

Trent chuckled at her classification before he guided them into their seats and replied

"No, technically I am not really allowed to mix them, but I have a friend in there who allowed me to work there on Saturdays. We are hoping to find a cure for cancer without invasive and sickly chemotherapy."

Claire looked surprised as she seemed to think it wasn't possible… cancer had always been chemotherapy and surgeries to remove the sick part. What boggled her, the most was the idea herbs and medicine might just be the cure for cancer.

Trent was thankful the movie hasn't started yet and the lights were still on, because he could take in her full expression. He knew what was going on in her mind and that was what everyone thought. It was just not possible for it to happen… it was not possible that herbs could cure cancer… he has heard people several times before.

"That sounds…"

Claire didn't say it at first but the expression that replaced curiosity was something akin to glee and confidence.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful!"

Trent blinked, she was pretending wasn't she?

"Are you not doubtful it will work?"

"…I have my doubts. But, you are a certified doctor working with a certified chemist. If you two think so, it may just be the development of the history… It is my rule to trust my partner."

Trent couldn't help but admire her sense of maturity although her maturity is based on her innocence. If she was a doctor like him, she could argue otherwise and if she was a chemists she would have other information to prove him otherwise. She was neither of them, no privy to such knowledge but she used general knowledge to know the chances of it being possible were low, yet her belief in a professional and probably her expectation to be his partner, she accepted his desire and idea.

Before Trent could ask her and assess her, the movie started to roll and he had no choice but to pay attention to the movie.

"…Doctor! How is she?"

"… her illness has gotten worse… I am sorry Mrs Jones, she might not see summer this year."

"Oh… Lucy! My baby!"

The woman on the screen wailed as she clung to the small frame of her child as she wept. The kid was puzzled as to why she was crying but was already very weak and frail.

"Sniff…"

Trent tore his eyes away from the screen to see Claire furiously dabbing her eyes with the tissue as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, completely enraptured. Trent wasn't impressed personally since he was a doctor he knew all about the code and ethics and especially treatments. Perhaps if he thought to do a few procedures, she wouldn't be dying. Strangely enough, the idea of the little girl dying was just as saddening to him as it is to her.

"…Forever you will be my sunshine Lucy… you brought me everything I ever wanted, you were the only thing I had to give up… I hate to part from you baby, but you fixed everything and I am determined to live it to the very last. Your father and I worked things out. Your big brother James stopped drugs and we are actually spending more time now than before. We talk about you a lot, because you were that very sunshine of our family. My baby, my love… Lucy."

Claire was still wiping off the tears that were coming down her face when the credits popped up, but Trent guided her out the theatre and he realized there were several women and several men (to his surprise) crying as well. He would give them the idea it was sad, but the doctor in the show was stupid and could have save her after all! Maybe they were testing to see if anyone noticed? Secret murder story, doctor murdered Lucy because insufficient training in his profession.

"…It was such a sad story…"

Claire sniffed, as she wiped the final tears away from her eyes and turned to give Trent a watery smile.

"Well the doctor was inadequate. For starters he shouldn't be without his mask… such situations…"

Trent started but he heard a distinct giggle as Trent frowned and looked at her slightly puzzled as to why she was laughing at him.

"What is it?"

Trent asked, but Claire started to laugh harder. So Trent waited patiently until she calmed down, as Claire talked in short breaths since she was trying to recover from her laughter.

"…Well… the movie is made… made that way. You are taking it so serious, actually you are quite into the movie just like the rest of us cry babies."

Trent didn't know what came over him, he turned his face away and pretended to look serious as he replied in a casual way.

"No… It was just, as a doctor I know I could have saved her."

Claire thought he was quite cute when it came to issues that placed a question mark in his masculinity. She slipped her arm around his arm as she said

"You know, if you didn't care for the girl, you wouldn't be saying this."

Trent never had such light hearted bantering done to him before. Usually everyone took him seriously, and when he commented on doctors in movies, even Carter would agree and wouldn't say more. He remembered correctly he went with a group of girls and when he mentioned technicalities of the doctors, they decided they liked the other man better and hang with him for the rest of the day for Trent to them were overly opinionated on his profession and probably a workaholic. No one really thought of him being emotionally attached to the movie and perhaps he did feel it was unjust for Lucy, he didn't think she would catch on to that before he even recognized it. Or was it because she mentioned it that caused him to believe it?

To be continued,

SnowRider14 signing out


	11. Chapter 11: Date pt2

Chapter 11: Date (pt.2)

"Where to next?"

Trent didn't want to admit defeat so he looked away and pretended nothing affected him as he watched her laugh as she clung to his arm and said

"I will take you to my favourite restaurant."

"I will pay."

Claire just smiled as they left with Claire still clinging onto his shoulder with a smile on her face. She was so cheery it was hard to be angry with her.

Arriving at the _Trebles_ restaurant, Trent pushed the door open with Claire still on his arm. During the whole walk, Trent was actually quite alright to have her hanging on him. Much to his surprise of course... There was a woman who was in charge of seating people, she was a woman of her 30's with a kind smile on her face. When she saw her two new customers, she said joyfully

"Ah! Little Claire, what a surprise. Not a table for 4 today?"

Claire shook her head with a smile as she replied

"Nope, it is just a table for two today. Could I have one near the window?"

The woman smiled as she tapped her chin thoughtfully and answered

"I have just the place. You will thank me little Claire. You will indeed. Wait until I tell Terry who you're with today, Terry will make you his specials."

Claire's eyes brightened as she replied

"Really? Thanks Judy! You are the best."

Judy laughed as she took two menu's as she said as cheerfully as Claire

"I know princess. Come on."

Trent was amused with their interaction it was almost as if this was like her family. They walked into a large area where many tables covered in violet sheets and chairs were made of lovely red wood, there was a candle within a glass and very nice classical songs were playing out. The place didn't look tacky, it looked elegant and it had a very nice atmosphere to it.

"Here we are dearie."

Judy gestured to the table beside the windows… the seats were not of wood but these were like velvet armchairs or cushioned seats. Claire looked at the seats and she gasped as she said

"Oh Judy! These are the VIP area… You didn't have to…"

Judy tutted as she replied

"The price is the same. You are my favourite customer, no buts. Accept this as a gift. Enjoy!"

Judy said as she walked away and out of the place to talk to Terry assumed Trent as he offered to pull out her seat for her and she merely thanked Trent as her eyes were still stuck on looking out the windows. There was soft music playing and Trent settled down as he was curious as to why she was so enraptured with the window?

"...What is so interesting?"

Trent asked, causing Claire to jump in surprise but her eyes softened considerably as she said

"Do you notice how it is a very different view?"

Trent looked out and surely enough he realized just what she was talking about, there in the scene was a beautiful garden with lovely lavender, beautiful violets and red roses as well as peonies any form of5 flower just formed a beautiful garden.

"… It is very beautiful indeed."

Trent could feel the effects as the music was soft and relaxing and the sight was refreshing. It was different no busy roads or streets where people would rush around with their lives and there was certainly no rush here.

"…Yes… I helped out in their garden once in a while. I suggested that they should have a garden to provide a refreshing look to for the VIP guests. You should see it when it is night… It is captivating."

Claire was cheery but she was serene as she admired the garden with a smile which was infectious as Trent smiled.

"You actually do gardening?"

Claire nodded as she said

"It is relaxing. Have you ever tried running barefoot in a garden?"

Trent was surprised as he shook his head as he replied

"I wouldn't…"

"Did you know our feet do less damage to the garden than bare feet? It feels like you're walking on something soft and ticklish. It helps to relax me. You should really try it."

Trent could only afford to nod but before he could ask a question they were greeted by a man who sounded pleasant.

"Hello, I am Thomas, and I will be your waiter for today… how may I… Oh! Princess…"

The man suddenly became happy and his eyes lit up when he saw who he was serving today. Trent heard Judy call her Princess but this man was also calling her princess. Somehow this was unsettling.

"Oh Thomas… Hello."

She smiled back at the man who smiled at her and raised a hand as he said

"Sorry for my mistake, your orders have been pre-ordered by Judy. You will have Green tea right Claire? How about you sir?"

"I'll have a double shot black coffee then."

"He'll have what I am having, thanks Thomas."

Claire replied and returned Thomas's offer of the menu and waved at Thomas who winked back at her. Trent didn't really appreciate the fact that the waiter was flirting with his date at this moment and time.

"You know coffee is really bad for your body isn't it? Just drink juice or water. It will be more refreshing and it might not have the kick up you need but that is just forcing your body anyway! So you should try something refreshing like tea as well! I liked green tea, it is refreshing and relaxing with it's scent."

Trent was surprised that she was so knowledgeable about coffee and he was very pleased as much as he felt a little guilty since he was a doctor that she had to be the one to reprimand him, as much as it came to a shock as to how conscious she is about what he does. The way Claire looked at Trent and her eyes softened, it was a whole different look, it was more the look of devotion than anything else. Trent almost kicked himself when he realized that look made him feel a little more at ease and that has never happened before.

"Do you like animals Trent?"

Claire asked with a slight tilt in her head, Trent paused for a moment, surprised by the sudden change in topic but nevertheless tried to keep up with her as he replied honestly.

"I like the food the animals produce. Like eggs and milk. They are fresh and free from preservatives and the fresher they are, the better they are for your health."

"Yes, in fact… my old grandfather used to own a farm and I'd use to play and work in his farm. I loved all the animals and we use to eat their produce every day. It was refreshing."

Trent prided himself in knowing when a person is just completely agreeing with him but the look on her face and the way she responded seemed like she knew what she was talking about and she was passionate about them. She wasn't like all the other women he had met who were rich and spoilt. Refused to dig their hands into something dirty but it seems that she was more than happy to do so. However, regardless of how appealing she was, his heart belonged to another woman.

"Look… Claire, this is all fine and dandy. You are a very charming young lady with a great personality, I am sure you would be able to find a suitable man for yourself easily, shouldn't you chose someone your age?"

"When it comes to love, there is only one problem. When the person doesn't like you back no matter how hard you try. I don't believe that age could really destroy anything, rather it is just an excuse to place a barrier between them."

Trent wondered if she prepared for his non-stop assault on why they shouldn't be married, but she seemed to be convincing him otherwise.

"What is it about me that you like? I am a workaholic, always busy, always forgetful and never going to always be there for you."

Claire shrugged as she moved away so that Thomas could place the pot of tea down for them and their cups. Trent automatically went forward to pour the tea into the tea cup for her and himself. Claire nodded appreciatively at him before looking him straight in the eye saying

"…Do you believe in love at first sight? Rather love at first sound and touch."

Trent tried not to show any expression on his face and he even held back his snort as he wasn't the type of person who believed in the sort of mumbo jumbo, but the way she looked at him seemed to be telling him that she was serious and he didn't know how to really respond to such reactions.

"I know it sounds cliché but my parents found each other through blind date and love at first sight. At first it had been my dream to be like them but when you tended to me after my injury I decided maybe a little change from that course was alright but that was when I met you again. I am getting to know you a little better… every time I spend knowing you, I find myself liking more and more of you."

Trent wondered if his ears had turned pink… she was so bold to state that she was actually very interested in him. She was very unlike any girl he had ever met and she was determined as she was different from others. Her driving force must have been her stubbornness.

"…Even when I am not?"

There in her eyes there was a slight sign of sadness before it vanished into the depths of her eyes. Trent felt guilty of doing this to her but he wanted her to be aware of this. But when she looked up, she was even more convinced as she replied

"They say some love takes just nurturing and caring. I believe eventually you would come to like me."

Trent couldn't help it as he asked with a slight smile and a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You are a very bold person."

"I learn from the best."

It made Trent wonder if it was her father or her mother but he realized that he shouldn't be feeling like he wanted to know about it since they were going to part ways.

"If you believe in marriage, could you tell me what is the most important component of marriage aside from love?"

Claire opened her mouth but she paused, there was a frown marring her features and Trent knew he had her in a bind. All throughout the meal was dealt with silence and even when Trent desired this outcome, it was very awkward as it is. Dinner ended in silence and he could see that in her eyes she was thinking very hard of the question and could not come out with a proper answer.

"I'll drive you home."

Trent broke the silence but was only responded by a nod and she got into the car without argument and she kept her head looking out the car window. Trent kept his eyes on the road but without trying, he was straining an ear out for her voice. 5 minutes before arriving to her place, she broke the silence this time.

"I have never thought of it that way… do you have an answer for that Trent?"

She asked, her eyes looked straight at him. Trent not missing a heartbeat said

"Yes. Trust. To trust them even when everything else in the world says otherwise."

Trent arrived at her front door and when he pulled the breaks he said to her in a very calm calculated voice.

"You are a nice girl Claire, I know you will be a great wife to someone. I am just sorry that person wouldn't be me."

Claire attempted to smile but she failed and resulting in a bitter smile but regardless her voice came out.

"… I had a great time tonight Trent."

With that she turned and walked into the house, but from the back, Trent could see the way she resigned herself to walking in defeated. Why was there an itch to give her another day to think about it? No, he shouldn't be encouraging her to think about it and when she couldn't come up with an answer should already tell you everything you needed to know about her opinion on marriage and he knew she was naïve. She fully believed in the happily ever after story in marriage because her parents worked out. But he knew better than that… he knew the ups and downs in marriages and was not disillusioned about what marriage could provide them.

Trent made his decision and with one last glance, making sure that she was fine he stepped on the gas pedal and drove back towards him home where he had a few manuscripts he had to look through before tomorrow.

To be continued,

Snowrider14 signing out


	12. Chapter 12: Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 12: Rejection

Karen tossed an annoyed look at two men who thought they'd try their luck with them, they backed off and decided the girls on the other table were a little more welcoming than Karen and a very dejected Claire. Ever since Trent asked that question, it has been the only question Claire had in her mind. She asked every friend and it seems each of them had a different concept in marriage besides love. But to Claire, Love pretty much triumph over anything and so when he asked her that question, her instinct was to say love but it wasn't an option so she had to think it carefully.

"Why can't love be the basis of marriage?"

Karen took a sip before eyeing her best friend carefully before saying

"It would be if he loves you as much as you did. You are probably better without him. All the hours of a doctor would make your marriage life pretty much non-existent."

Claire sniffed a little as she looked at her best friend only to then bury her head into her arms with a dejected whimper.

"You're right, but… have you ever felt like that person is the only one for you?"

Karen couldn't control the snort that came from her but Claire didn't hear that over all the loud disco music.

"Look Claire, you are the most innocent one besides Popuri. Even then, she had a whole different perspective on marriage as well. A man like him isn't going to be the only one. Once you go around and meet more people, you'd find a better person."

"Yeah Claire, you better stop your moping because you're giving me bad mood swings."

From behind Claire she heard the sharp growl she knew as grumpy Gray. Gray had been so upset when he felt her emotions and he was the only one lying beside her that night trying to calm her down. Her father and mother were out on a date. He promised they wouldn't find out but he doubt he'd be able to hide it forever because her feeling upset is showing up on his face as well.

Claire felt bad making her brother feel her emotions, it was times like these that she wanted to cut her emotions in half and so he couldn't feel them anymore. Gray sat on the opposite seat and took her into his arms and said in a grumpy tone which made her smile a little. Begrudging as he was, Gray really was protective of her.

"That man wasn't even good enough. Plus he must have been an idiot to reject you. You were younger and prettier than all his other matches."

Claire couldn't help it as she hugged her brother back with a slight tinge of a smile.

"Thank you… but even you know how I feel…"

Karen slammed her hands down onto the bar table, causing Kai to jump a little and both Gray and Claire looked at Karen before hearing her said sternly.

"Look here, if you really can't be without that man, where was the obstinate woman you used to be when pursuing things you liked? Why not be your own self and confront him and say something only you would say? If you really can't do without him then just go and do what you do best!"

Claire's eyes brightened at the suggestion, within 2 minutes, she was taking her coat and hailing a cab to take her to the hospital she knew where Trent worked. Her fingers crossed and her eyes shut with all the praying that he will be there. Karen was right… she had always been obstinate about what she wanted. She never easily give up like this! It was so unlike her, but maybe because she thought that he would never accept her and that fear built up into as wall she didn't think she could climb until Karen told her to make a hole her way. Claire was determined. Even if Trent wouldn't accept it, she will keep coming until he comes around! After all! Her mother didn't stop at her goal when she saw her father and she was their daughter. Their living proof of happiness! Surely she would be able to convince him.

To be continued,  
>SnowRider14 Signing out<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: After Effect & Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 13: The after effect & her proposal

Trent did get buried in his work but unlike all the other times when he could completely forget about the world, occasionally there were things that got to him. Like how he was aware of the fact that he had recently hurt a girls feelings without the intention to, but he hurt plenty of others before but he forget them easily but Claire's unhappiness was so unnatural to him it felt like he was really at fault. He shouldn't have shot her down like that, but then again, there was no other way. She would keep coming and he would eventually… _get adjusted to it_.

"Doctor,"

Trent looked up, suddenly aware of the fact that he hasn't even finished his manuscript but it should have been much faster than this, but with her clouding his mind, it was pretty hard to focus. Pretending to act normally since the nurse was giving him a curious look he replied

"Yes Nurse Loraine?"

The nurse smiled shyly as she said

"I am heading down to the coffee shop. Would you like your usual as well?"

Trent paused in thought when he remembered what Claire said the other day about coffee and how it was hazardous to his health, he couldn't stop the smile coming up his face as he replied with a kind glint in his eye

"No thank you. If there is some nice green tea there, I wouldn't mind having one of those."

The nurse looked at him like he had grown two heads but with some hesitation she responded

"…yes… of course."

With that she vanished again and Trent decidedly went back to reading some of his manuscripts. After seeing several patients and reading a few manuscripts, he felt the same tense feeling on his neck and the sore eyes he usually tolerated but after thinking about the situation where he left Claire broken hearted, he decided he'd like to take a walk to relax his exhausted body.

Instead of walking near the wards and checking on patients he decided that he would take a walk in the hospital garden instead of being confined to the four walls. Perhaps he thought of her too often, he didn't even realize what he did when he pulled off his shoes and socks and walked barefooted down the grass and felt the sensations which ran through his feet. The feeling was just the way Claire mentioned it… it felt like running on water or air as the grass tickled your senses.

Claire was probably the kind of woman who'd be running in the fields, with her beautiful blond hair spread across the green grass, the voice of her laughter ringing as the animals all surrounded her and tried to ask for her attention.

"…Doctor… Doctor Trent?"

Trent looked up from his thoughts the second time to find a very puzzled nurse Loraine watching him. Trent felt embarrassed to be caught in such a situation but he realized the time and he shot her an apologetic smile

"A patient?"

Nurse Loraine nodded slowly as Trent wore on his shoes and made his way back to the hospital and while he did so, he cursed himself for thinking of the girl. He concluded because she was so different from anybody he'd met. She was unique that was the only reason to it, there can never be anything else beyond that… nothing else.

"Trent."

Trent looked up to see his good friend Carter who was at the door with a very different look as he walked towards his table and took a seat, his eyes never leaving Trent's face, which made Trent curious as to what Carter wanted to say.

"… You know Nurse Loraine has been telling anybody with ears about a UFO stealing the real you away and replacing you with someone else that just LOOKS like you."

Trent was amused that Nurse Loraine would tell anybody with a pair of ears, but he knew she was a chatter box right from the start, but the idea on how obsessed she was about everything about him.

"Well what did she tell you now?"

Carter smiled at him in a very genuine way as he crossed his arms across his chest and said

"Frankly, she didn't even need to tell me about your strange behaviour. I can see it. Never once you looked down after I greeted you. Also, I can see no coffee in sight well I didn't see you walking barefooted in the garden but I could guess."

"…I am a little… distracted."

Carter chuckled in amusement and it was alit in his eyes as he eyed his friend for 2 minutes before he said

"Well, she really is making an impact on you."

"Doctor Trent? There are some patients that you need to check up on."

Loraine walked in and announced it before disappearing again, that was because Carter was there and Trent was obviously in a very deep conversation with Doctor Carter. Trent got up as he placed on his coat and his stethoscope, he said

"She did."

Carter stood up to stand beside him and eyed him critically and asked

"So when are you seeing her next? It's been 4 days since you last met her. Don't tell me you forget to call her again?"

Trent opened the door and together they walked out the door when Trent said with a slight hesitance in his voice

"Well, I managed to convince her, that I wasn't… the right person."

Carter looked shocked and incredulous as he responded

"What? Even after I told you that you ought to marry the woman? Do you know how many decades it has been since a woman was able to move you like this?"

Trent said nothing which prompted Carter to continue

"You can't keep pushing everyone away from you Trent. You need someone to give you the stability and you can't get it from a manuscript! You obvious liked her enough to think of her let alone give her another chance to talk to you. This time, give her a call! DO something!"

"…Do what? Everything I said was right, and believe me, I don't think she'd ever want to see me again anyhow."

Carter couldn't believe that he was hearing this from Trent but even before they could argue a little more there was a loud call and Carter had to admit, the woman who came running towards them, had the most beautiful blond hair colour and her very petite body screams delicate. She made heads turn twice as they watched the pretty girl run through and it seems that she stopped several feet before them. Carter turned to look from the girl to Trent and what he saw in Trent's eyes made him convinced that this was it. The way his eyes widened in disbelief as he watched her like she was a dream that he will soon wake up from.

"Trent… I admit, I do not know anything beyond love as the basis of marriage, but I want to show you that love can be a basis of marriage! I want you to know I don't care about everything you said, I am fine with every part of you because it is what makes you, you!"

Carter wondered how in the devil did Trent not realize that she was just the right one? She was beautiful the way her eyes reminded them of the clear blue ocean, the way they glowed brightly burning of determination.

Trent blinked at such a bold determination, after all the trouble he did to shoot her down he realized that maybe she was just perfect even if he didn't love her completely, he knew enough that he liked her, and he liked the part of her stubbornness and her optimism. Top if off, she did it without trying. She trusted him and accepted him like no other girl that he has met. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he looked up sheepish to think, it took her to come to him to make him realize that he might want this just a little more than he thought he did.

"You are really bold."

Claire's eyes twinkled and she went towards him and her arms delicate as they are, wrapped around his shoulder as she practically jumped into his arms. Trent was thankful that he managed to catch her and she was so light that it was no trouble to lift her off her feet. With her soft blond hair touching his cheeks he heard her faint whisper

"I learn from the best."

Carter wolf whistled and clapped as he couldn't believe that his workaholic of a friend could have such a romantic and beautiful woman to be his future wife. He was lucky and Carter hoped that Trent would realize that. He smiled when he saw the way Trent looked at her, Carter thought to himself… maybe he already did.

To be continued,  
>SnowRider14 signing out for last time today.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Trent's Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 14: Trent's Reason

Trent felt like time since that moment went on fast forward and he was now seated on his chair in front of a piece of empty paper, a pencil and another paper with a list of names. This wasn't for work much to his dismay. He felt like even work could have been much better than this… sorting out the guest list on his end. Trent smiled as he knew almost all of his hospital staff told him that they wanted an invite after the whole commotion she made. It was strange that no one tried to make him feel embarrassed if anything, they kept reminding him that he was lucky. Nurse Loraine cried, turns out she had a crush on him ever since she landed the job of being his nurse, nevertheless, being a wonderful woman she was, she insisted that she would like to attend his wedding.

Carter had to be his best man, since he was the one who tried to get them together and Kai would be his other best man since he was also one of the reasons why things happened the way it happened. Trent hated doting over the details since he prefer to allow his aunt and his going to be in-laws handle it. Claire had insisted he was to do minimum since he had work and was always on call, but his aunt refused to allow him to walk away with doing nothing, so she settled him with his guest list, which was only fair. He remembered that he was part of the wedding too.

Stopping short on the list, Trent got up to get a fresh cup of water to drink. He still couldn't believe it… he was willing to jump the gun rather than spending time to find faults and backed out. He wondered was it her confidence that it would work or was it just because he had confidence in this as much as she did. Two months ago, they were trying to survive with all the blind dates when the moment in the bar happened… it was like a very strange twist of fate and now? He was planning to take the step with a complete stranger with one exception. She somehow gave him the kind of confidence in this.

Suddenly his mobile phone started to ring… wondering if it was the hospital calling them because of an emergency? Quick to pick up the phone, he was suddenly made aware of the things that he ignored when he agreed to the marriage.

"Hello?"

"? Hello? Is this Trent?"

"Yes…"

"Trent! It's Elli! I am actually back in the country. We should meet up. I am at DJ Mixer right now."

Trent simply couldn't refuse as he exchanged a few more words before he picked up his jacket and exited his house with much excitement as he ran down towards DJ mixer. The place was just as crowded as usual, but he could easily notice the beautiful light brown hair in the midst of the sea of people. Slowing down his pace, he walked towards the bar where he knew Elli was waiting.

Elli was sipping her orange juice as she had a conversation with Kai who was up to his usual antics and flirted a little, however Elli laughed it off and just as she did, she turned to catch Trent's eyes. Her smile couldn't grow any larger as she called out.

"Trent!"

Trent felt the usual skipping of his heart and the pleasure which spread throughout his body when he looked at her as he made his way to sit beside her. Trent could not believe his eyes when he set his sights on her, but it was a very pleasant surprise to find her back here after 2 years. Elli was also very pleased to see him and she threw him a very happy smile but he knew despite all the noise he could feel his heart beating against his chest. A usual sensation when she was around… all those years, these sensations would never change.

"It has been such a long time since we've seen each other! How is aunty?"

Trent smiled in response before unlocking his lips and saying

"Annoying as usual."

Elli pretended to look angry as she lightly nudged him before saying with a mock stern voice

"How mean! She is the loveliest woman in the world."

Trent chuckled a little at her antics before he said

"Your grandmother is in better condition. I have checked on her recently, it seems that she is a very strong willed woman."

Elli's eyes softened as she responded in a very grateful tone

"I am relieved to hear that coming from you Trent. You know how she is always like. She tends to lie even when she is in the worst of conditions, so writing to her really doesn't give me much comfort."

Trent couldn't have agreed more. Elli's grandmother was a very tough woman and very stubborn because she refused to let people know if she was getting worse or better. But when Elli left, he had been taking good care of her and checking up with her very often.

"Oh! I reapplied to work in the hospital you work at. They were so glad to have me back, but apparently, there was some really big news about you that I shouldn't be missing out on. Shame that I wouldn't be working with you, according to my sources, they say Nurse Loraine is pretty much dedicated to staying beside you. Charmed her like all the other women in the hospital have you?"

"I didn't know she was that fond of me."

Elli giggled at Trent before she justified

"You are always the clueless charmer!"

"Elli."

Someone appeared beside her and offered her a peck on the cheek as she blushed a cute pink that Trent had always liked on Elli's cheeks. Trent already knew who it was as he stood up and offered to shake the man's hand.

"Hello Jack."

"Trent."

Jack shook Trent's hand before laying his hand on Elli's shoulder and smiled at Trent.

"Has Elli told you the good news?"

Trent looked puzzled as he looked from Jack to Elli, Elli playfully nudged Jack before saying with a short pout

"Not yet! You spoiled it."

Jack flashed a brilliant smile down at her as he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as he said

"Well, I haven't said it yet."

Elli ignored him even though clearly not good enough because she was now smiling brightly as she placed her hand on Jack's hand and said in a very happy voice

"Jack proposed to me, and I said yes!"

Trent felt the sharp lead dropping down his stomach but it was familiar and it has been that way ever since Elli started going out with Jack. It was no surprise that they'd get engaged. They had been dating for the past 3 years so it didn't come as a surprise but rather it came as disappointment that it lasted so perfectly well that it was advancing to the next stage.

"So what was the news that Carter said I absolutely have to know about?"

Trent looked at Elli, he supposed this was finally it. She was already way out of reach and he should be able to finally place down this ridiculous one sided love and move on and settle into the life with Claire without any regrets except… that gut feeling within him told him that it was hardly going to happen at this rate.

"I am getting married in 2 months."

Elli's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped and even Jack seemed to be surprised by Trent's sudden declaration. Kai who was listening in on the conversation almost dropped his glass as he made his way closer to the group with a curious look in his eyes.

"Whoa… I only disappeared for 2 years and here you are! Getting married! That is a shock… so who is the lucky girl? Is it Loraine?"

Trent even when hesitant hoped that even with Elli being very much in love with Jack would still make her feel some of the pain he felt when she announced her engagement. But when complete surprise and excitement appeared in her eyes, he resigned to fate she simply sees him as a brother even when he didn't seem to see it that way.

"No. I met her at a blind date set up by aunty."

"…She must have been something to catch you right off the bat."

Trent couldn't agree more, and Elli was buzzing in excitement.

"I can't believe it! This is simply amazing! Now that I am back! I am not going to miss the wedding! You better invite me!"

"Me too, Trent! Geez! You are so forgetful, someone has to help you up that aisle."

Trent smiled at Kai as he said

"You are, as a best man… though Carter is the main one."

Kai was surprised indeed as he held the dish cloth to his chest as he said

"Golly, now this is such an honour. Why is that?"

Trent threw him a sheepish smile as he simply replied

"Because we actually met at the first time in your bar…"

"Really?! Now I didn't see you drinking with any lovely ladie…"

Kai's eyes widened and it almost popped, if Trent was right, he thought he saw Kai pale a little at the news he had just delivered to him. Kai seemed to completely be caught by surprised…

"…You… Don't tell me Foster Twins incident?"

Trent nodded, Kai shook Trent a little as he said

"Now why wasn't I informed of the going-ons?! Oh well! Congratulations! She is a hell of a lady…"

Elli was watching their interactions with much interest as she asked excitedly.

"You know her Kai?"

Kai eyed Jack and Trent before he said in a very calm voice

"Yeah. I have to say he is damned lucky."

Trent had a feeling the way Kai said it, it sounded remorseful or sour. Was Kai in love with Claire as well or was he just over reading things? Trent decided it was probably the latter since he couldn't read expressions very well like many socialites in the world.

"We will be looking forward to meeting her!"

Trent could only nod and take a sip of his own drink, thinking that finally it has all boiled down to this. The chatter continued way out into the night but all Trent wanted to do was to go home and considering how chatty Elli was about her two years, he better order two more drinks and get straight back to the list and add Elli and Jack onto his list with much apprehension.

To be continued...  
>Snowrider14 Signing out.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Friend's advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 15: Friend's advice

"I can't believe you two are getting married! Are you sure about this? Why so sudden?"

Ann couldn't stop her questions but Popuri was happy enough to put a hand onto Ann's mouth and muffling her for a moment. Claire was still behind the changing curtains couldn't muffle her giggles at her friend as she responded from the changing room saying,

"Well, I don't want to wait. Who knows, Trent might change his mind! I am still worried that I won't have a groom at the end of the aisle."

"Maybe that is because you two don't really know each other really well. Seriously Claire, shouldn't you two just date first and then marry? In the end you might think you two really aren't suited for one another."

Karen stated as she was seated on the other side of Ann with her arms crossed her chest and her legs crossed as she sat down on the sofa waiting patiently for Claire to emerge from the changing room. Claire shuffled a little in the changing room before sliding the curtain apart and slowly making her way to the pedestal where they could admire her full dress.

"I know Karen… but from the moment I saw him, I felt like I was very sure he is the guy I want to marry. I accept the fact that it might be ups and downs but I believe that our love can conquer everything."

Karen's eyes softened a little but nevertheless she looked her friend over and she had to agree with the gaping mouths of Ann and Popuri, she was simply…

"You look so beautiful! It makes me feel impatient for mine and Kai's!"

Popuri sighed as she looked lovingly at Claire's dress, it was a lovely colour of cream which matches her skin well giving it a soft feeling to the entirety of the dress. The dress had a lot of folds giving the wavy or water falling down effect, her dress was strapless with a few thin cream strings draped around her arms with a pear in each string. Claire had decided to go with the elbow length gloves and all together the whole get up resembled a princess stepping out of one of the fairy tale story books.

"…I know isn't it?"

Claire said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at her reflection in the three mirrors around the pedestal. Karen and Ann looked from one another, they did agree it was pretty but their worry about the groom wasn't something they can easily move past.

"Are you serious you want this?"

Ann asked hesitantly as she used the mirror to look right at Claire, Claire turned to Ann and Karen, her eyes glittered with love and adoration as she said

"Yes. I do."

Karen and Ann had to give up, because there was no way they could really say no and break her heart. Despite their logical and level headed mind, Claire was their most important friend and they were willing to be with her through this and until she died, or if something else happens first.

"Fine, but I will not tolerate onslaught of complaints at 1 am - 6 am, because unlike every married couple who needs no sleep… I need mine."

Claire blushed at Karen's bluntness, actually everyone blushed except Karen. Popuri giggled and stated

"You are sometimes too blunt Karen. Be careful or you'd be a spinster."

Karen rolled her eyes and gave a distinctive snort of discern before replying

"Any man who can't take my bluntness isn't the right man, because this is a part of me that I intend to keep."

Claire got down from the pedestal and hooked her arm with Karen's and said joyously

"Ok! I liked that part of Karen, wouldn't have her any other way."

Karen had a faint smile on her lips as she replied

"That is because you're Claire."

Claire who most likely didn't understand that Karen was complimenting her went off with Popuri to look at bridesmaid dresses when Ann turned towards Karen with a grin on her face and said

"She just did the whole Claire thing again just to prove you right."

Karen agreed in response

"Yeah, she forgives and forgets and easily sees the simplicity in everything. Sometimes I worry for her, because she isn't mature enough to know what it is like in marriage. We may not know, but we could prepare, whereas she is going in there with no weapons but only armed with flowers and love."

"That's why she attracts people who are mature minded because she always gives off the message to others asking to be protected."

"Hurry up guys! We found the perfect one!"

Ann and Karen both rolled their eyes with a soft smile on their lips as they walked together towards where Popuri and Claire were standing with bridesmaid gowns in their hands and starlight in their eyes.

To be continued...

SnowRider14 signing out


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding (I do's)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 16: Wedding (I do's)

Trent never thought he would see a day when he is dressed in a tux, the idea of being married had never passed through his mind as he fumbled with his cufflinks. Trent always thought emergencies at the hospital were adrenaline pumping but to be honest, he felt like this in the same manner. In a few short hours, he'd have someone in his house living with him and this person isn't just a roommate, this person is his wife.

Trent settled down on a seat in his room, his heart pumping and his mind trying to right itself. It felt like he was on the edge where the moment he was up that aisle, he will come falling apart. Why was he so nervous? Well, probably it is his marriage to a girl he had met only a few months ago. Everything went at fast pace but in Trent's opinion, it was probably a good idea. Trent never had time to go out dating much and even then, he is always on call. Rather than the girl realize it sooner, they'd marry and they would have to accommodate this concept of him being on call it felt like cheating or burying the girl with the facts and she can't run from it anymore.

"Ready to go Trent?"

Trent looked up from his seat at his best friend and best man Carter, Carter had a smile on his lips and a very patient expression on his face. Trent cleared his throat a little as he nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Carter could see the expression on his face and knows that he was very nervous, but nevertheless, he didn't seem to be really regretting it much.

"Nervous are you?"

Trent offered a nervous smile at Carter as he responded

"First time getting married."

Carter chuckled at his friend's practicality and said

"Better be your last."

Trent said nothing as they went together to get the marriage rolling.

Claire was seated in front of a vanity within the church, she could feel her palms sweating slightly and she seemed to feel very anxious. Her heart constantly in action and her mind was panicking about every detail of the marriage and more of the man who should be at the aisle in a few minutes. She hoped against hope he wouldn't suddenly go back on his words and run out of the church screaming like a mad man, then again she thought she was being illogical since the man was Trent. She didn't need to know him long enough to know he probably would be the last person to behave in that way.

"Oh my darling, you look wonderful!"

Her mother Caroline burst into the room, her eyes fresh with tears of joy as she went to sit next to her daughter who was about to tie the knot. Her father Gerald merely stepped into the room after his wife as he stationed himself beside his wife, watching his daughter with unreserved sorrow. He liked his daughter just as much as he liked his wife and son, and truly, 18 years old and she was already going to get married. Gerald hoped to be with her for 10 more years before it happens but it seems like his daughter inherited her mother's streak.

Claire hugged her mother as her mother tried to make sure every detail about her was as flawless as it seems to be. She wanted to seek the comfort and strength her mother had, she wanted to look just as confident as her mother when her mother walked up that aisle to her father who looked so love struck to realize he had his best looking smile on his face. Apparently no smile could ever defeat the one that was on her father's face on two occasions, his marriage to her mother and their birth. Her mother had a watery smile on her face as she embraced back her daughter giving all her strength to her darling daughter, to be honest…Caroline had no idea whether they'd be right for one another and for them to get married so soon… why, they were even faster moving than she was with her own husband.

Caroline had fears and this was her baby daughter… the one she cradled in her arms when she was just a young infant, defenceless. Giving her up now to a man she didn't really know very well wasn't her smartest idea but since it worked out between Gerald and herself, she could only hold hope this would be the very same thing. Caroline was watching her daughter grow up and it was an overwhelming pride and sadness. Parting was such a sorrowful thing, but it wasn't forever and that was the point.

"Oh I can't be dawdling here! I have guest to attend to. Since your father isn't very keen on doing that, you two can have your last few moments. Just remember to bring our baby to the aisle ok Gerald?"

Gerald could offer her a nod and quick kiss on her cheek as she vanished behind the doors keen on making this the greatest day of her daughter's life. Claire turned to look at her father, her eyes looking at her father… she was anxious and he could tell.

"Dad, I know I have been very stubborn about this but… now, I can't help wonder if… Will we really be happy? Trent said before… he doesn't think love is the basis of marriage, I don't know if everything will turn out well…"

Gerald knew his daughter, if it weren't for the idea that this was permanent and that there was no turning back, his daughter would have jumped into it without another thought. But this was for a long term, for as long as she lives, this is her choice. Gerald walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her hands which were folded neatly on top of her lap.

"…Marriages are never simple. Even though you don't see it, it doesn't mean your mother and I didn't have any problems."

Claire had fear in her eyes when her father said so, but Gerald continued urging her to listen on before her mind starts to think of something she shouldn't be thinking of.

"But, you have to know. Every human is different. Even soul mates aren't manufactured to be the exact copy of their other halves. We still have differences, but these differences make us stronger because they could be something we aren't. The defining point between happy marriages and unhappy marriages is whether we can or can't accept everything of our partners. We can have problems but it is most important to resolve them and fully accept them."

Gerald kissed his daughters forehead lightly as he reassured her

"You and Trent might have differences, but these differences will only remain differences if you can't accept it. Marriages are like exchanges, we give and we take but we have to give to expect people to give in return. Love can be the main basis of love because that is what keeps the torn from completely giving up, but acceptance is the other important part of marriage too. You are very much like your mother, and I know you are stronger than people see you to be, so I am confident that you can make this relationship work."

Claire had slight tears in her eyes as she looked at her father and hugged him to offer her thanks. Her father smiled softly as he hugged her in return… he had a small secret. Even if things would go bad, the most important thing is that she'd have someone here at home whom she could trust and someone she could come back to. He'd be in the sidelines waiting to help her through her relationship, because that was what fathers were for. Rather, that is what family is for.

"Are we ready to go out there?"

Claire took a short check in the mirror, she felt her heart ease a little more, and her radiance returned as she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Ready as ever Dad."

Gerald took her hand in his arm and together they walked out of the room and taking Claire towards her future with each steady step.

Trent stationed himself at the aisle, it was like the moment he stood there, he felt his feet glued to the ground and his heart still beating faster than his thoughts could come to him. He saw a full crowd and many of them were winking and smiling at him, it became automatic to smile back at them even when his body felt like it was rigid. Trent wondered what he could do to overcome feeling this way, his brain was panicking with things like 'is she going to run away?', 'what if she regrets half way and doesn't say I do?' or 'how would I be able to explain the lacking of a wife to the whole world? Or my world at least.' Whereas his heart was beating with nervousness and anticipation, marriage was so different from what he always thought they were. He thought it was a practical, saying your vows to the lords above, making true their vows and marrying and sharing names. But the way Claire and his aunty went through this, it was like trying to bring a fairy tale to life.

The music started and Trent watched little flower girls make their way down the aisle, with white rose petals decorating the red carpet and their smiles brightening up the whole church with their bubbly innocence. Trent was strongly reminded of cherubs with their harps, but he chooses not to confer his idea with Carter who was right next to him. Next came the bridesmaids. Trent had met all her best friends once, but he still isn't very acquainted with them, but he had to give it to them. They walked in and instantly every man who wasn't in love drew their eyes towards them in appreciation. He could distinctly hear Kai saying to the rest of the groomsmen

"Those are definitely the dance goddesses."

Trent could only offer a tight smile at his friends who were watching the ladies walk into the room, but the person who entered next made his eyes widen. Marriage… was this how it felt like? The anxiousness disappeared when he saw Claire walking into the room with the same bright smile which resembled sunlight. She was positively glowing when she walked down the aisle with her father. Trent felt like his brain went numb but his heart never forgot to remind him that it was thumping. Stray strands fell over her face, but it was bright. She couldn't take her eyes off him and funnily he didn't mind her attention and devotion.

Her father gave her a slight pat on the hand before he took her hand and placed in into Trent's hand. With a nod and they exchange silent words between each other. Her father then turned and went to sit where his wife was seated. Claire was infectious, because her bright smile was making him feel the sides of his mouth twitched upwards and together, they stood in front of the priest. Trent could feel his heart in his hand as he took hers, funnily the sound of the thumping got louder, making him wonder whether this was his heartbeat or was it hers.

"Do you Claire Foster take Trent Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Claire had no hesitation when she turned her head to look at Trent. Trent felt like she found what she was looking for in his eyes as she said

"I do."

Trent didn't know he was holding his breath until he heard those words. The priest turned to him and asked

"Do you Trent Williams take Claire Foster to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Trent knew that despite everything which points out hardships in the future, with her at hand and her confidence, perhaps there was a chance that things would really work out. He then turned towards the priest and with a curt nod he said with the same amount of confidence he borrowed from Claire

"I do."

The priest smiled brightly at the two of them and he announced to everyone in the church and perhaps anyone else who was near enough to the church to hear…

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Trent turned towards Claire and his warm yet nervous hand touched the back of her neck and he leant in to smell strawberries, she shut her eyes and their lips touch. Of all the first kisses they would have had in the past, first kisses take a whole new meaning because it was their first kiss that they shared together and it was in front of so many people and in front of the holy priest. He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach and he could feel so warm. Trent wondered what in the hell possessed him, but he slowly deepened the kiss a little more than just two pairs of lips touching.

Her lips felt so soft and her mouth tasted sweet, the way her tongue accidently swept his almost made him forget who he was. The way her lips tasted made the world around him disappear in flames. He felt her weight pressed against him a little more but the distant wolf whistling awoken him from the haze and he withdrawn from her to see something which awed him. Her blue eyes were so bright and intense it felt like he was looking at the ocean and the sun all in her eyes. The way her cheeks were flushed and the smile on her lips, all those doubts which weren't washed away by saying those vows were now washed away. This could work out. It could really work out.

To be continued...

Snowrider14 signing out


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 17: Meeting You

The reception was located in a garden, musicians were on a temporary set up stage playing love songs and the flowers and tables decorated the place made it look like a very beautiful place. Trent really never said a word to Claire yet since all the picture taking and the talk and chatter. Many of his friends came offering congratulations and they were even saying what a lucky girl she was, but Trent wondered how many of them knew how lucky he was to have her as well? Not many women would take easily to a man who loves working, and persisted to make him think of them. She was just one in a million.

"Trent."

She called out to him as she made her way towards him, Trent turned to her voice and found himself looking at his new wife. His friends smacked him on the back and others laughed as he turned to look at his wife.

"We are meant to take to the dance floor."

Trent forgot about that long lost tradition in a wedding that the groom and bride was first to hit the dance floor. Trent forgotten about that as he followed her to the dance floor which was just an empty place in the garden and once they started he stepped on a foot. Thinking she'd be angry he was quick to apologize

"Sorry… I don't know how to dance."

Claire merely smiled as she took off her heels making her even shorter than she was earlier and she edged closer to him and whispered.

"Take off your shoes."

Trent did as he was told and together in front of everyone else in the world danced barefooted, their feet touch the grass and Claire was laughing and giggling as she helped Trent dance around and around the dance floor. She was laughing and smiling like everything would be ok, and Trent trusted her and allowed himself to be guided, soon enough he seemed to be enjoying it just as much as she was. People started to join them on the dance floor barefooted. Everyone had abandoned their formal shoes and they were all following their lead and enjoying the music and the sensation of dancing barefooted.

"This is the happiest day of my life Trent."

Claire said softly to Trent so he'd be the only one to hear it and he looked towards her and he couldn't help feeling happy about this union and responded

"Me too, Mrs Williams."

Claire hearing it, turned bright pink but her giggles made him smile even wider as they swept around the dance floor. Around and around and around, but knowing their responsibilities, they slowed down and then made their way around to meet everyone, but with an exception. They were meeting everyone, together.

"These are my friends from College. You already know Carter and Kai, Carter's little brother is right beside him, his name is Cliff."

A timid man with dark brown hair tied into a short ponytail and a shy smile as he shook her hand before standing next to Carter once more.

"Say… Kai, I didn't know you went to the same college as Trent."

Kai laughed as he said

"You never stayed around to ask did you not? Anyway, I was a junior in his college. Well it seems medicine really wasn't my area!"

Claire laughed alongside Kai with his jokes and just when she was getting to know Carter and Cliff, she heard a feminine voice.

"Trent!"

Trent turned to see Elli running up to him, it kind of made him feel a little anxious to let the two of them meet. Carter and the rest seemed to sense that hesitance as they looked at one another as though they knew something Claire didn't as she innocently watched as the girl walked up to them with the smile on her face. Trent personally would've loved to keep them from meeting one another but it didn't mean that they wouldn't meet at all within his lifetime… wouldn't it? Resigning to the inevitable, hesitantly he nodded back at Elli and said to Claire

"Claire, I would like you to meet my childhood friend Elli. She has only just arrived back from New Zealand."

"Hello Claire! You can't possibly imagine my shock when I heard that he was getting married. He was always the clueless one."

Joked Elli, Claire laughed back and said with a slight tease in her voice as she said

"Yeah, I know. I was the one who proposed we get married."

"Really? Now that makes absolute sense as to why he is getting married! Lucky he met you isn't it?"

Claire looked at Trent with those same adoring eyes as she replied

"Well, I am the lucky one."

His friend sniggered behind him, Trent heard it but was too focused on the current situation to think too much into the whole idea of him being proposed to.

"Oh! You haven't met my grandmother! Trent and I both grew up with her, we lost our parents and she was the one who looked after us two before his aunty came in."

Claire's eyes brightened at the thought of meeting someone who meant the world to Trent, she nodded and said enthusiastically.

"Sure!"

Before Trent could respond, they had already vanished into the crowd, obviously on their way to meet Elli's grandmother. Trent felt a hand on his shoulder to see Carter with a sly smile as he said

"You better go now or they'd be swapping embarrassing stories about you to Claire."

Trent now aware of that, quickly made his way into the crowd keen on getting to them before they could really do any damage to Claire's ears. Carter merely chuckled a little before he turned to Cliff and Kai.

"You think everything would be ok?"

"From the looks of things, he hasn't told Claire about Elli has he?"

Kai asked but it was rather a statement than anything else.

"Well, they just got married and their meeting was so fast. I say, give him some time."

Said Carter, but Kai remained a little fretful, Cliff merely added onto Kai's worry

"…but shouldn't he have told her he was in love with Elli before he married her? Claire needs to know…"

Carter grabbed Cliff by the arm in a brotherly manner and said

"Already fond of her are we?"

Cliff turned a little red, honestly he thought she was a very nice girl and only deserved the truth. If she knew about Elli and how Trent felt about Elli… it will be too late to back out of it.

"Cliff has a point. Carter, you have to make sure Trent is aware of this."

Kai warned Carter, Carter could only afford to nod quietly as they re-joined the party.

Meanwhile, Claire finally saw the old woman seated in one of the chairs, she looked relaxed and happy to see them.

"Why, isn't this little Trent's wife?"

The grandmother asked, with a smile on her face. Claire went forward to shake the woman's hand

"Hello, my name is Claire. I am honoured to finally meet the woman who looked after Trent."

The grandmother laughed as she shook Claire's hand and said with amusement lit in her eyes.

"I saw you walking down that aisle lady. I know you're the confident and determined type. I must say, you are just the type of girl Trent needs."

"Thank you! Say, isn't that the white rose?"

The grandmother nodded with pride as she said

"I planted them myself."

Claire and the grandmother instantly hit it off in gardening as they were soon caught up in discussing about gardens and which type of fertiliser she ought to be using when Trent appeared, finally finding them where he thought they'd be. He walked up to stand beside Elli and asked

"Why are you over here?"

Elli giggled as she said with amusement

"They were talking about gardening. I can't understand it one bit, so I am afraid I am being left out. Not intentionally I can be sure. She is a very nice woman."

Trent nodded, feeling relieved that Elli and Claire did not get on the wrong side of each other, they stood there watching as Claire and Elli's grandmother hit it off very well.

"Elli."

"Jack!"

Elli smiled at her fiancé as he made his way through the crowd and appeared on Elli's other side.

"Sorry about being late. Congratulations on your marriage. Sorry about missing the actual event, but I offer you my presence now if it counts."

Trent shook Jack's hand and responded

"I accept your apology and your congratulations."

"Jack! Someone took your place as my grandmother's favourite."

Jack's eyebrow rose a little as he asked with interest

"Really? I am surprised!"

"Yeah! Turns out that Trent's wife is a real green thumb!"

Jack smiled as he held Elli in his arms and asked with a hint of amusement in his voice

"Sounds fantastic. When can I meet your Mrs?"

Trent went towards the two women and politely separated them temporarily, Claire looked up questioningly only to have Trent say

"I am going to introduce you to someone."

Claire followed him with her arms wrapped around Trent's arm, she followed him through the crowed to see Elli and the person next to her… Instantly Claire's eyes widened a little, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man next to Elli. She recognized the person, and she wished amongst everyone she has met so far, she didn't EVER expect to see him amongst Trent's group of friends. Fear claimed her inner soul but she refused to show it outwards. Tossing a quick look at Trent before looking back at the man standing with his arms around Elli, she concluded that Trent mustn't find out!

"Jack, this is my wife Claire. Claire, this is Elli's fiancé. Jack."

Jack struck out his hand and Claire took it pretending that she did not know him at all. Jack did the same as he said

"I quite surprised that Trent would catch himself such a fine young woman. I also hear my Elli that you have quite a green thumb. Maybe next time we could talk about it some more?"

Claire smiled back at him and shook his hand as she said

"Thank you for the compliment. Do you like gardening too? Fantastic. We could all sit around and talk about it. I mean with Elli's grandmother of course."

"Claire! It is time to throw your flowers!"

Ann came to call Claire, she was quick to respond

"Coming! It was nice to meet you all. Trent, we better hurry."

Trent was also glad for the excuse to slip away and they both headed towards the stage where everyone was waiting for the bride and groom.

To be continue,

SnowRider14 signing out


	18. Chapter 18: Hullo, Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon

Chapter 18: Hullo, Jack

Claire found herself enjoying every minute she spent here celebrating their wedding that she almost forgot one simple thing. Jack.

"Hello there Claire,"

Apparently, he hadn't forgotten. Claire froze for a short moment, only to turn around to see the one she had pretended not to know just two hours ago. Now, they were standing face to face, in front of the drink bar which was now abandoned since all the guests took to the dance floor.

"… Jack."

Claire responded, looking at him straight into his eyes. There was no lying or denying about now… this was the man of her past, but a past that no one knew about.

"It was a surprise to find you marrying my fiancée's childhood friend. Fate really has a way of bringing people around."

"You didn't strike me as the marrying type, Jack."

Jack chuckled a little at her comment before taking it graciously as he said

"Well, that was before I met Elli. But you would know about me being the marrying type or not in the past… after all, we were in THAT kind of relationship."

Claire could only offer a shrug, she didn't hate the man and he was right. Jack and Claire dated once… a very long time ago, although they didn't part bitterly… it wasn't a sorrowful parting either. There was just a mutual understanding that they weren't right for one another and decided to end it.

"That was the past wasn't it Jack. So many years ago."

"You are still just as beautiful as you were when I first met you. Rome was really a place full of romance wasn't it? Probably went to our heads."

Claire couldn't hold back a small smile as she did remember all those summer days filled with romance, under the bright and warm sun of Rome. That was where Jack and Claire met, all those years ago. Claire was a transfer student for 3 weeks and she was a little adventurous. Claire paid a visit to a very nice farm in Rome where she bumped into a stranger who spoke her native tongue and showed her a thing or two about farming. They ended up flirting, and then they dated for the 3 weeks while she was in Rome and one more week back here in their homeland. Where they helped the shop that they use to frequent – _Trebles… _they remained friends after the break up, but they spoke less and less since he seemed more fascinated with another person and gradually never came back to _Trebles_… Claire just wrote him off and out of her life until 2 years later, here they stand face to face, with him and a fiancée and Claire with a husband.

"You never showed up at _Trebles_ I naturally assumed you weren't interested in the gardens anymore."

Jack arched an eyebrow at her as he said

"You kidding me? It was the first thing I did when I came back."

"You were overseas?"

Claire was surprised by the information and then it clicked and she added softly

"Were you with Elli?"

"Yeah. We went to New Zealand together, Elli wanted to do some work there and I was picking up a few more ideas on farms. 2 years, I have been gone and it seems you are so much better with the _Trebles_ garden."

"...I won't be going there any longer."

Jack wasn't surprised, in fact he nodded in comprehension but he responded

"It is better I stop going. Elli has never been there and I do not plan on it since I realize who you are. Also, I apologized for pretending not to know you. I didn't think it was appropriate for them to know about us."

Claire shook her head and answered back with much guilt

"No! I was the one who also acted that way…"

"…You know, I was thinking it was better off they don't know about it. I don't want them to be suspicious, what do you say? We wipe all the old memories away and start on a blank slate?"

Claire always thought they were very much alike, but she never guessed they would be so alike as to think alike. Suppose this was how things are like when you meet likeminded people. She smiled and Jack took that as a good sign.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am Jack."

Claire took his hand in a firm shake as she responded back.

"It is nice meeting you Jack, I'm Claire."

They shook on it with a mental resolve, to put the past behind them and walk forward without an ounce of regret in their bones for the past should remain the past right? It wasn't like they were interested in each other again, so there was no harm in not telling them… right?

To be continued,  
>SnowRider14<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Honeymoon Happiness?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon.

Author's Notes: Warning to all who doesn't want anything even remotely slightly lemon... I will put up alert signs and you can skip it. For those who are comfortable with simple not very descriptive slightly lemon as in a teardrop of lemon, you just run along through. Those who wanted hardcore... sorry. I am not the writer you should be reading. Finally, a nice thank you to the person who chose to comment, gives me hope that there are people reading it. Not just ghosts haunting my page or glitches... didn't think people liked this fic. T-T, I've accepted it.

Chapter 19: Honeymoon happiness?

Trent felt guilty that they could only go to interstate for the honeymoon, due to the fact that he had an all-important conference held there but Claire had been happy enough to simply go with him. She had been bright and cheery, the only thing that bothers Trent was the fact that he hadn't told Claire about Elli being the one he loved. Had he told her his heart belonged to another woman while promising to marry her? He hadn't lied to her had he? Carter and pulled him aside to ask this question and it seems that the matter was bothering him equally as much as it was to Trent. Trent hadn't told Claire about Elli and how he felt about her, all he could do was to hope that they won't meet often as he was married now.

"…There is a beach nearby the area, perhaps we could go there once you finished your conference."

Trent smiled at her weakly he knew that these conferences last a whole day and he felt bad having to get her to accompany him here. The moment they get there it would've been nightfall and thus their first night together. They had left the wedding festivities around 9 pm to catch their 1 hour flight. Claire was probably tired from the whole event.

Claire had the deep down gnawing sensation that not telling Trent about Jack breaches the trust but like Jack said… everything was in the past, therefore there shouldn't be a need to resurface such old memories. What happened was only three weeks, yet she hated to admit that she truly believed that she would marry him in the end.

"I am not sure when the conference ends, but we will try."

Claire smiled brilliantly at Trent, inside her heart whenever she looked at him it was always with love. Claire was sure that he was the one she wanted, his kind consideration and his caring attitude to everyone he looks after touched her and it was what made her fall in love with him in the first place, thus there was even more so a reason to love a man like him.

"We'll meet at the beach!"

Claire decided happily, though Trent didn't want her waiting alone on the beach at such a late night. He answered

"I feel worried if you were to go there by yourself, I don't want you waiting for me there, I hope that is not what you will do all day..."

"…No. I will go do some sightseeing and when you call, head over to the beach!"

Trent relaxed knowing that at least she will try and have fun even though it wasn't someplace exotic or extremely romantic.

Arriving at the airport, they sat a cab to their hotel and checked in successfully. Internally Trent felt nervous and anxious because despite them having dates in between they both knew what will happen when they head into their hotel room. It was on suite for honeymoon. Claire was even more nervous served with a touch of worry, it would be her first time she would ever sleep with a man and perhaps the last man she will ever be with, somehow it was sweet but still made her extremely anxious.

Trent felt her anxiousness and in turn he felt a lot more nervous than he was initially, he didn't even know how to broach the topic knowing that she was already pink and talking overly too excited. He watched as she pointed at the window

"Look they've provided us with such a lovely view!"

She went towards the window almost tripping over some of their luggages, Trent watched as she turned around and said with a bright blush on her cheeks

"We could even see the setting sun from here."

Trent felt as though he was in a trance as he walked towards her as she turned back around to look at the scene in front of them as Trent's warm hand fell upon her own with his eyes not taken away from her and the sunset he uttered in a slightly winded way

"…It's beautiful."

Claire turned around to look up at Trent, she could see in his eyes all that was reflected was Claire and the sunset, she felt like she could burn up to a higher temperature. Claire hoped against hope that Trent could not feel her pulse from the way his hand was over hers, it served to burn her and remind her that she was against a man who she married.

"I don't intend to frighten you Claire…"

Trent by now was so close she could feel his voice and breathe close to her neck and she tries not to shiver from his words even when he said nothing to harm her or scare her, it was simply the sensation that leads her to this predicament. Claire slowly looked up to see Trent looking at her with a kind smile on his face as he attempted to sweep away her stray strand of blond hair. Claire couldn't help her attraction and the way the setting red sun highlighted his handsome features, she only felt a little less afraid but stunned by him, hence her stutter when she spoke

"…I…I was th…that obvious…So…Sorry… It's just… I've never done this before."

Trent smiled brighter and amused as his hand that he had on top of hers clasped hers and encouraged her to turn around as he answered honestly

"I could say it is the same for me."

"R…Really? You mean all these years you were saving it?"

She didn't realize that she had spluttered out in surprise which only served to make Trent flush in embarrassment, his free hand came up to hide half of his face because it was slightly embarrassing situation but quite funny really. Her eyes doe like as she looked at him in awe and unafraid kind of curiosity not to mention sometimes rather blunt. Claire realized what she said buried herself into his shirt hoping that his shirt could hide her from embarrassment of what she said.

"No…"

Trent answered slowly and coaxed her out from his chest as he continued to say

"What I mean is that it is the first time I would make love to the one I will call my wife."

Claire wondered who was more embarrassing him or her? He didn't seem to think too badly of what he had just said. Sounded like he was a natural at making a girl feel very flattered, she better aid that to only be able to flatter her and only her. She buried her head back into his chest forgetting that she could hear his heartbeat louder than before beating against his chest. It was rushing as much as hers were… He was as panicky as she was, it made her feel a lot braver. Trent probably knew she could hear his heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around her waist, it was so tiny and he feared he could easily break her. She was young and delicate.

"…We don't have to do it, if you are scared… I mean the first night is just a tradition, I myself don't think that there is a necessity to happen tonight and I don't mind taking the couch…."

Claire at that point wrapped her arms around him tightly as she muttered softly through the folds of his shirt

"No…"

Claire wanted to sleep next to this man, she wanted to wake up next to the man… after all those words he tried so hard to comfort her. She knew she was inexperienced but she hoped to learn that and where else could she learn unless from her husband? Trent looked slightly puzzled except his mind isn't quite functioning properly. She smelled like flowers and earth, all so settling and he could feel her petite body pressed against his own. He was reigning in the hounds but she was still innocently holding onto him. She looked up with her bright blue eyes and Trent thought he heard a distinct snapping sound at the back of his mind.

"…I…I want to…"

"Are you sure Claire? I don't think I can stop halfway if you change your mind. The time to make your mind up is now…"

Claire knew he was the one and she looked deep into his eyes searching for dislike but she could see that in his eyes he was looking at her, worrying about her and caring about her… why would she hesitate to say…

"Y…Yes, I want to…Tr…Trent."

~~~Do Not READ THIS! Only those who won't mind teardrop lemons can enter. Type in 14 to skip = D ~~~

Trent leaned down and pressed his lips against her own, Claire felt fireworks erupt in the back of her head as she felt his mouth moving against her own it felt like each sensation amplified itself by a million times. He was slow and gentle, his kisses were languid and it felt nothing like the ones she had with others in the past. They were passionate and hungry which she loved but there was nothing like how she felt now. It felt like her heart was about to explode in any moment even though he hadn't determined it was time to stick his tongue into her own.

Claire wrapped her arms around Trent, Trent knew she was accustomed to kissing not that he liked the notion she kissed others but he knew she was ready to go one extra step and with no hesitation his tongue licked the bottom of her lip, tracing her bottom lip as though applying lipstick. She opened her mouth without any hesitation but he wouldn't allow her to anticipate, he continued sucking a little of her bottom lip and he felt the tightening of her arms around him, her mouth about to close in confusion when he stuck his tongue in and traced every moist crevice of her mouth. Claire couldn't believe how Trent was such an amazing kisser. With each kiss he was repainting her mouth as though he was using his tongue to recognize that this was her mouth, she felt thoroughly kissed but wouldn't mind continuing to kiss him again and again and again.

Trent had moved them to the bed as he carefully moved her onto the bed. Claire's lovely silk blond hair covered those light satin green pillows and sheets. Trent pulled back from the kiss to see her chest moving heavily, her eyes half lidded from the pleasure of kissing… her cheeks pink from the heat and her lips were fuller and a little red from the kissing. Trent wondered if God could see them and that if he had angled his face in a way that could block that face ever being seen by anyone… She was beautiful with the setting sun still illuminating the room giving it the red rays of it's final light. Trent followed from her head and traced every curve of her neck to her creamy skin from the shoulders down to her fingers and similarly tracing her whole body.

Trent was a painter, determined Claire… he would look for hours or do it so slowly. His eyes deep brown and so passionate, even when he barely said a word she felt like his eyes had nodes connected to her body and as he slowly traced her with his eyes, they were stimulating the nodes in her body, causing every vein in her body to combust into flames and the heat simply continued to travel down her body even when she still was clothed. She felt her own self wriggle in his eyes begging for mercy. His deep baritone voice woke her from her haze of lust

"No regrets…"

The way he said it sounded like it had a hum in the back of his throat making her simply body worse. She felt like a generator, the heat coming off her body could probably be enough to warm up Greenland and make them fear global warming. Trent was a snake as much as he was a painter, his one fell swoop had her crying in his arms and clawing him in utter bliss. Claire never knew much about making love, but if that was making love… She'd want to do that until she got sick of it or most likely die. The way Trent kissed and worshipped every part of her body, she felt thoroughly loved and she had even felt jealous of all the women before her. Trent was absolutely skilled in worshipping a woman's body for he left no part of her body without kissing it. He kissed every finger and every toe. He probably had her stripping and tempted to push him down. His deep chuckle and the way he patiently went about his way set Claire up in flames and soon and well enough they enjoyed the art of making love with one another. Trent way and Claire way…

~~~~Okay now you can breath it's Over. 14 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took them to the earlier parts of the morning when they finally fell into each other's arms and slept but before Trent shut his eyes he did not miss that sigh and whisper from Claire

"…I love you, Trent…"

Trent felt guilty, internally he knew that this was in a way making love. It was guilty because he knew deep down he was fond of Claire but the heart throb, the way Elli held his attention, there was no question as to who he loved. Trent even felt like a bastard when he couldn't respond to her own words, what he lacked he compensated with action as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled that petite body against his own. That took Elli right out of his mind because he knew only Claire would be hugging his body and burying herself deeper into his arms almost as though she aimed to reach his heart, that kind of warmth generated from her soothed him to sleep.

To be continued...

Snowrider14, Signing out


	20. Chapter 20: Morning Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon.

Chapter 20: Morning Bliss

Trent was naturally the first one to wake, because he was used to early morning wake up. However waking up feeling relaxed and refreshed was the exact opposite effect in comparison to falling asleep with his manuscripts. He ought to tell Carter that he now knew the difference between a wife and a manuscript. Manuscript late night makes him lethargic but wife late night causes refreshed feeling. Trent turned to see Claire still fast asleep, her head still buried in his chest and her arms weakly draped over him. Her hair splayed across the pillows, her long eyelashes… Trent felt that bursting feeling through his body. The feeling drawing him to just cover them well and just sleep beside her, there was no need to go anywhere… was this what feeling sated feels like?

"..."

Trent shook his head thinking he was being silly, he tried to carefully get out of bed but the moment Claire felt the emptiness unconsciously she whined a little and her hand started to search for something and Trent felt a little helpless as he stuck his hand out and Claire gripped it. Almost like a baby reflex she gripped it and her face turned into a blissful smile, Trent pressed the palm of her hand to his lips and he whispered to the sleeping angel

"I need to go out, I promise to be back…"

With those words and the constant kisses pressed against the tips of her fingers, she slowly released her hold and she snuggled into the covers. Trent tore his eyes away thinking to himself that he better be quick to shower, change and order breakfast for her because he doubt last night was enough and this morning was too much of a temptation. Trent quickly took a shower and changed into his suit and tie, the moment he came out he knew she was still asleep soundly and he reached for the receiver and called for service.

"…I understand. Is there anything else you'd like sir?"

Trent took a cautious glance at the sleeping figure and thought to himself he wanted to be sweet to her as he said

"…Yes… There is also one last thing…"

Trent shut the phone with a smile on his face and he turned to take one last look at the woman sleeping before he headed to the door trying not to make any sound when a sleepy voice greeted him.

"…Morning…"

Claire woke up in great spirits, she was sore and tired but very happy. She peeked through a semi-closed eyelids to see that Trent looked over with a smile, she felt her heart burst from the notion as he got up to leave she thought she ought to wish him a good day as she sat up and greeted him. Trent was surprised indeed, his eyes followed the way Claire clung onto some of the bed sheets and hobbled over to him falling into his arms after tripping and a sore body. Trent caught her in his arms as he answered with a smile

"Morning."

Claire giggled a little, Trent looked her over… there was a hint of something and Claire perked a little more when Trent said

"You should've stayed in bed, I'm only going off to conference."

Claire pouted a little at the notion and she braved herself as she said

"I want to walk you to the door."

Trent knew that determined look, because that was the look that landed them married. Trent chuckled and merely allowed her to lift up the bed sheets a little and she walked with Trent's arm around her, guiding her to the door as he arrived he stopped her from coming closer or standing too close to the opening of the door. They simply stood there looking at one another for a full minute before Trent decided he'd better be the one to start and cleared his throat saying

"Alright, I'm off."

Claire smiled brightly at him, to think the sun had to compete with her smile… She pressed her lips to his own and answered

"Have a good day… dear…"

She added the last bit in with caution but that made Trent's eyes widen in surprise as he was left stunned in front of the door staring at Claire. Claire wondered if that word was too strong for him, he was getting used to it after all. Trent robotically walked out the door, his mind quite confused because his heart seemed to be pressing against his ribcage but instead of beating, it swelled so badly it pressed against the entire part of his chest and it spread he couldn't stop the smile on his face as he headed off to the conference. Claire simply blushed when she saw his eyes twinkle and shut the door, her knees buckled but it didn't stop her from running and collapsing back onto bed with a big WOOSH!

"I could die happy now…I better call Karen…"

Just as Claire picked up her phone she heard her stomach grumble and she laughed a little and said

"I suppose I should feed myself first."

Claire headed over to pick up the hotel phone when the doorbell rang and a voice droned

"Room Service."

Claire remembered she wasn't adequately dressed and remembered how well Trent guarded her, she jumped to dress really quickly and answered through the toilet

"Come in!"

Claire checked herself quickly thinking that this was the best she can get, she came out to see that the man had left a cart of food and stood beside it with a bouquet of sunflowers while the man stood there at the door waiting for her to arrive. Claire didn't pay attention to the man but she certainly did for the meal in front of her. Trent had thought of everything even breakfast for her, it made her feel giddy and impossibly happy… the flowers were beautiful… Claire felt speechless as she picked up the bouquet of sunflowers into her arms just as the man spoke up

"…We were worried that those flowers would not be satisfactory, as they aren't exactly the type of flowers…"

Claire knew they probably didn't know but she was a garden and animal fanatic and that there was a card on top of the bouquet of flowers which wrote

"I hope you like them…"

Claire hadn't exactly said her own favourite flowers, they weren't sunflowers but… she smiled brilliantly whilst holding the flowers she was almost lost in her own world when she noticed that he was still there and went towards the man and paid him with a smile still ever present on her face

"Thank you!"

The man felt wordlessly thrown out of the room, he was worried she didn't like those flowers and knowing such a beautiful girl like herself would be more suited for something like roses which was the standard… but seeing her smile so brilliantly with the sunflowers in her hands, he knew that he would never doubt a man and his wife ever again. It seems that her husband knew the best flowers that complemented his young wife.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21: Coincidence?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 21: Coincidence?

Trent was on his way to the conference when he heard a distinct voice calling out to him

"Good Morning Trent."

Trent turned to regard his friend and another colleague as they joined up with Trent and he answered

"Morning."

"…M…Morning… You seem happy today."

His other colleague commented at the smile Trent had across his face, Trent instinctively covered his face and attempted a cough to hide his smile and stop the ends of his lips from curling when Carter placed an arm around his comrade and shook him a little as he chided the other colleague

"Now Rick, you probably didn't hear about it… while you were overseas doing research, our man here Trent got married yesterday. He probably enjoyed his first night with his new wife."

Trent went red in embarrassment having talked about his personal life, and Rick's eyes went bug eyed wide in shock. Carter merely chuckled as though it was the most normal thing that Trent had his first night with his wife, but Rick had been very surprised. Trent in turn warned Carter from doing that saying

"…*Cough* Carter, you need to stop bringing up very private matters."

Rick spoke up

"…That is quite …A…A gun…shot marriage. I even missed the wedding by a day… Wh…Who was it?"

"Hey guys! Why am I not surprised to see the three of you together?"

Rick turned to regard a very happy Elli and on her finger was an engagement ring but Rick was horribly mistaken by the ring as he turned to look at Trent then at Elli and he offered a hand

"Co…Congratulations… I didn't know… you two… g…got hitched…"

Carter almost slapped his hand onto his own face in the natural air-headedness of his friend Rick and both Trent and Elli went pink in shock as Elli explained with tinges of pink across her cheeks

"…You've mistaken. I just got engaged to my boyfriend remember Jack?"

Rick's own eyes widen in surprise, internally he felt thankful that was all he said. He'd hate to say that Trent had always been in love with her and that it was about time that the both of them considered one another as a potential and equal partner… It seems that Carter could tell what Rick was thinking and personally considered that it was truly a feat that Rick managed to keep that in before Elli and Trent jump into the conversation. Rick nodded and Elli continued

"Well… Trent was truly a shocker though… he met his wife through blind marriage and without warning married her in a span of 5 months… Can you believe it?"

Rick couldn't to be honest, because even when he was married, the way he looked at Elli was more than enough to know that Trent hadn't put his love for her behind him. That notion that he probably wanted to lock the door on his feelings will serve to hurt the girl further, Rick wondered if she knew of his feelings for Elli?

"Enough talk about that…"

"…I didn't know that you were here Trent."

The voice drew them to look at Jack who wrapped his arms around Elli who chuckled a little in joy to see the man she loved. Trent's eyes dimmed a little but Rick continued to watch the exchange

"…I was required for the conference."

Jack didn't think fate was that twisted, but it seems that Trent didn't either. Trent turned to look at Elli and asked

"I didn't know you were needed to be here."

Elli giggled and answered

"Head nurse… I also participated in some research when Jack and I were overseas in New Zealand."

"That sounds fascinating, what did you participate in?"

Rick completely diverted for a moment, only to have Jack intervened nicely

"Well it seems that you are all due for the conference. I will take my leave now… See you in a bit Elli."

Jack pecked her on the cheek affectionately as Elli smacked his shoulder and chided him as though he was naughty and said

"Not in public."

Jack chuckled and he waved before exiting the place and leaving them alone before he headed over to the hotel reception and asked

"Do you know which room is Trent Williams is booked in? Yeah I am a friend of his…"

Jack knew that if Trent was away, Claire probably would like a tour around his own hometown. Meanwhile Claire had spent an hour talking to her friends through breakfast squealing all the way when Karen broke through her thoughts and asked

"So what are you going to do here?"

"…Well, I thought I may as well look at what is good to see around the area."

"That's kind of cruel for Trent to simply leave you to your own on your honeymoon."

Complained Popuri and she couldn't help feeling that feeling too but she shook those thoughts away just as Ann put her two cents into the conversation

"You shouldn't say that Popuri, I am sure that he had his reasons…"

"…And Claire, You should know this is what you signed up for. Remember… I don't want to hear a single complaint."

Claire smiled at Karen's tough verdict and she could hear Ann and Popuri scolding Karen for being so harsh however Claire concluded

"Karen's right. I don't mind, we promised that we'd go to the beach if he could make it. I am happy enough."

"…Alright. Have fun okay? Popuri is going to hound after Kai… I have to go and tend to a few new customers for my Inn and Karen is off helping your brother Gray."

"…Don't forget to call your parents."

Claire nodded at them and she shut the phone, she called her family to let them know it was great. Her parents were pleased to hear from her, her brother grumbled over to her that he wished he had more control over the emotions coming through had Claire so embarrassed she wished she could die. It was like her brother had a full idea of how she felt and to be honest, these were the times when she wished they didn't have those connections between one another. Claire changed her outfit into something she had packed in hopes to look good all the time. She chose a sweet tank top and a pair of deep blue jeans, she didn't want skirts today in case she decided she wanted to get knee deep in dirt. She dried her hair and allowed her blond hair to fall down her shoulders and applied a little bit of make-up… water resistant as usual.

"All right… Time to go there and find out what I can do while Trent is out..."

Claire checked herself in the mirror one last time and headed out the room and bumping straight into the chest of a man who was standing there waiting it seems. Claire looked up to see nice brown eyes surveying her and his brown hair still messy but cute… that man gave her the shock of her life. She bit her lip almost drawing blood before exclaiming softly

"…J…Jack?"

Jack smiled mischievously and responded to her shock well, he had anticipated her to be surprised but this surprised was almost as though they were caught in bed or something of that nature.

"Morning sweet-pea."

To be continued...  
>Snowrider14 signing out<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Touring (1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Authors notes: A big thank you to Peanut-bata, Cypruseyes, Konri Kari and Yuki Kusanagi, it is good to know that people actually is starting to warm up to the story. I was beginning to worry that it is turning out to be boring. Make sure to let me know when it gets to that point, not to mention then I can review all future chapters to make sure it isn't boring because... I definitely have a lot of chapters on this story ready = D!

Chapter 22: Touring (1)

Claire scowled a little, Jack wondered if she knew that when she does… her cheeks flare up a little and her eyes half-lidded, she was adorable. He'd give her that. Claire knew that nickname very well… she had one lapped it up when Jack showered her with sweet words and that was his nickname to her.

"What are you doing here? I don't appreciate stalkers."

She answered but Jack knew she wasn't that vain as to really believe that. She probably guessed as much as his presence was that Elli had to attend the conference hence his presence here… Jack told her with that devilish smirk across his face

"I thought you sent for a tour guide."

Claire crossed her arms and huffed out defensively

"I did not…"

"Well, this is my hometown. Consider it a wedding gift from me to you, free tour around."

Claire's eyes widen a fraction as she whispered

"Really…?"

Jack nodded, he remembered the one thing he liked about Claire. She wanted to know everything about him and even now as a friend she was trying to know him. She perhaps cared about him, in a way no one had been… it was in a way where she wanted to see him for who he really is. He had told her a lot and perhaps she was one of the more serious relationships he had with a woman… for she knew a lot more about him than he bargained any woman does. Funny how it works that he doesn't love this woman the way he should.

"Yes it is. Come along! There are many things you probably should see!"

Claire felt tugged by Jack, he took her arm and guided her out of the hotel, Claire couldn't help feeling as though she was being dragged along to see his world. Claire remembered and knew a lot about Jack as they shared the same passion and sure enough Jack brought her to places she didn't think she would really enjoy as she was a city girl.

"There is a lot of forest area and walking we could go to…"

Claire couldn't help smiling when she knew Jack getting excited and when he does… there was no stopping it. He won't stop until they were completely exhausted... Claire was amazed when he took her into the forest which made her thankful that they were wearing runners today in case she happened to do some forest tracking. The trees were shady and cool as they could hear the rustling of the leaves and the chirping of the animals within the forest.

"Is that?"

Claire pointed at a nice shrubbery that had red flowers growing from it and Jack nodded with an all knowing smile on his face

"Red herbs, pretty common in Mineral Town…"

"Lovely… So that is what I take a poisonous mushroom?"

"Yes, the potential medications still use them. They were shipped from Mineral Town you know…"

Claire was thoroughly enjoying the sights and scenes as she picked up a few herbs along the way and they were discussing some fertilizers while Jack described the trees and the temperatures in Mineral Town, Claire begun to see the world that Jack loved… this was truly a world one could learn to love as a farmer.

"This is what I really wanted to show you…"

They had a relatively good climb up the mountain and what she saw on the top nearly stole her breath away… Flowers blooming beautifully on the top of the mountain, there were pink cat flowers, moonflowers… daffodils… it was a galore of flowers as they painted the top of the mountain with various colours. Jack could tell she was mesmerized, it was a tradition that the man brings the woman he loves to the top of this mountain and pluck the biggest prettiest flower of them all and give it to the woman after their confession but he wasn't about to tell her that. Claire found around her was a mixture of beautiful flowers and herbs, mushrooms and all… they were more than pretty or beautiful or gorgeous but simply breathtaking.

"What is that flower?"

Claire was careful not to step on any flowers as she headed over to the largest flower of them all blooming on top of the mountain. Jack was mighty surprised to see the Queen of the Night flower…

"…That is the Queen of the Night…"

Claire giggled as she looked and the large lovely lush of the flower and Jack came up next to her, his eyes staring straight at the flower when Claire commented

"It's pretty… considering that it is daylight now."

"It is supposed to be flowering at night. People say that couples climb up the mountain and together they wished on the flower for their love to be eternal. If they can do that, it was said that their love lasts forever…"

Claire noticed that there was something wrong in Jack's eyes and Claire placed a worried hand on Jack's shoulder wondering what the matter was. Jack turned to regard Claire for a moment; her openness to knowing allowed him to impart his own personal feelings

"…I came here with Elli at the right times and yet we couldn't even see it."

Claire smiled a little, Jack was serious about Elli and to be honest it was a shame such a flower was never seen by the couple. Jack looked at the flower wondering what it was trying to say? Why did it flower now and not the time when Jack wanted to confess to Elli that he loved her? It was a hard tradition to break and he wanted to be able to swear his love on this flower so that Elli would look at him the way she looks at Trent… That inner fondness and knowing Trent so well… Jack wanted to be like that too.

SNAP!

Jack looked up surprised as Claire laughed a little, she had caught the Queen of Night and Jack looking at the flower on her phone as she bent down once more and Jack asked, unable to dwell on the sad thoughts further

"Why did you do that for?"

Claire simply answered

"If you can't get it right then what's to say not to have such a lovely flower eternally? We can't leave everything up to chance all the time! If you want it, then make it yours!"

Claire snapped another picture of the flower on its own before snapping pictures of the scenery. She loved this place and Jack simply watched her and he understood what she meant. She wanted him to have a picture of the Queen of the Night and so instead relying on fate he should rely on his own promises and utilize his own strengths to make it come true… Jack flipped open his phone and snapped a picture of the Queen of the Night and a thought popped up as he said

"Come here, let's get a picture with the Queen of the Night. It isn't everyday she chooses to have a grand appearance like this."

Claire totally agreed and just as Jack was about to use the phone way of taking a picture, Claire said

"Wait! Wait!"

She headed over to a rock and placed a camera she had brought for the event and she said excitedly

"There!"

She set the timer and dashed towards the Queen of the Night and almost slipped much to Jack's worry but she appeared beside the Queen of the night with a brilliant smile, the two of them smiled at the camera and then they used Jack and Claire's own phone to take a picture.

"If I remember properly…"

Jack muttered and Claire followed through the winding mountain road, she felt a cool change enough to realize that they arrived at a place that had a lovely lake. Around the lake there was a small land which had a small cavern but they couldn't reach it unless they went swimming in the lake. Jack folded up his pants and Claire noticing decided to follow suit.

"We can probably do some hand fishing here…"

Claire wondered if it was possible so she watched Jack head into the water and she held her camera right to see Jack frowning and glaring into the edge of the lake for a moment before he was quick to leap and quick enough to grasp a small fish in his hands. Claire placed the camera down, forgetting she had it on video, she headed over to look at the fish. Jack opened his hands and the fish jumped out, startling Claire and she stumbled backwards but Jack was quick enough to catch her before she fell into the water.

"Try it."

Jack said as he removed his hand and Claire looked eagerly at the edge of the lake, initially she felt the cool water which felt great on her skin but now her attention was more on the fish as she tried her best to snatch up a fish. Jack smirked when the fish easily escaped from her and gave Claire a face full of water, Claire glared at Jack who muffled his laughter and said

"Sorry, I promise I won't laugh. Go ahead."

Claire looked back at the water, this little baby had her name all over it… Her body poised ready to strike and she lunged when she deemed the time was appropriate and the fish wriggled free from her hands as she blinked, disbelievingly at the fish when Jack turned away and looked for fish trying hard not to laugh out loud and pretended to look serious when he noted that Claire went back to hand fishing he waited for his moment and scooted close to her just as she caught sight of her next target

"You're mine…"

She whispered softly to the fish and this time determined when all of a sudden she saw a hand and next thing her face was drenched in water! Claire looked up slightly flabbergasted only to see Jack laughing his head off only to get a face full of water back at him and Jack wiped his face and said

"You know what this means…"

Claire ran around the edge of the water as Jack chased after her with water in his hands and they sprayed each other with water only lightly… they had no intention of changing… The fish long forgotten as they headed back towards the grass and Claire realized she had forgotten her camera and picked it up to pause the video and she showed Jack who looked over while he still had water dripping off his fringe which he swept aside to have a better view.

"Seems fun huh…"

Jack said finally, Claire slapped his shoulder and said

"What do you mean 'seems'? It was fun…"

"…But we can't exactly tell them we were that close."

Jack pointed at the video, Claire agreed wholeheartedly then she gestured at the camera and their phones

"We should erase them then…"

Jack merely laughed and nodded at the video

"Well… _That_ video can go. But I am not deleting the pictures, it is my keep sake. Elli never touches my phone, if you feel threatened… you can delete it."

Jack answered as he lay down on the grass relishing the feel of the soft grass on his skin… Claire deleted the video and then looked at the phone and decided she'll just send it to her computer as an email and delete the one that had them both in the picture.

"This picture will be your profile picture on my phone."

Claire showed him the picture where he looked at the Queen of the Night… it was obvious from there that he was thinking of Elli, he might not like showing anyone his vulnerable side not even for a picture… but it's Claire she probably already knew enough about him to keep that picture, which brings him to the topic…

"I can't even remember why we parted ways."

Claire turned to regard him, she pulled her legs up and pressed her cheeks on her knees as she answered in a matter-of-factly tone

"Well maybe because you didn't love me? I remember the time when you told me that you don't want to continue our relationship."

Jack looked up at her for a full minute and responded

"Hey, I wasn't the only one…"

Claire turned away and huffed

"…Well I thought it was for the best considering the fact that I felt as though you didn't love me at all."

Jack sat up for a moment and responded

"That was far from it…"

"... So what was the reason?"

Claire looked up surprised at what he had said and sure enough he turned away for a moment and thought about it.

"Perhaps I was simply afraid. I never thought I could bare my heart out like that to someone."

Claire looked at him for a moment and threw him a smile saying out loud

"Suppose all those years ago, they were really just a misunderstanding but it was too late… You never chased after me and now you are quite happy aren't you?"

"Not exactly but… perhaps so…"

Jack answered with that simplistic smile that always lets her know that everything will work out in the end. Jack slowly got up and stretched a little saying

"I still have a few places I want to show you before it is too late. Come on."

Claire took his outstretched hand as he helped Claire up from the ground before the two of them made their way down the mountain.

To be continued...

Snowrider14 signing out


	23. Chapter 23: Touring (2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Chapter 23: Touring (2)

This time, Claire and Jack went through a very different exit...and lo behold! Claire found herself looking at a very beautiful farm. Her eyes widened at the amazing cull of things being planted… there were beautiful crops healthy and well planted. Claire turned to look at Jack and asked

"IS this…"

"…The farm I told you about."

Claire's eyes softened as she walked down to look at the crops growing it smelled of lovely healthy food and flowers which bees were buzzing from. An apple tree short of an orchard and an animal barn not too far off from the fields… In Claire's hand she was holding a nice ripe tomato, it was deep red and succulent, Jack merely laughed as he headed over to the house and picked up a basket and tossed the extra one at Claire before saying

"Pick what you want to have for lunch."

Claire smiled as she went about selecting every form of crop he had, keen on tasting the results of his crop. Jack himself buried himself into checking the conditions of his crops, it was a good thing to know that his plants were doing well being guarded by others and he proceeded to get down to tending the field as he was around pulling any weeds, trimming and watering the plants when he felt a shadow over his shoulder and sure enough he turned to see Claire putting a sun hat on his head and saying

"You better wear that… I picked up these hats from the house, I hope you didn't mind. You were so into it I thought I'd better leave you be."

Jack tucked his cap properly on his head and asked

"Did you go into the chicken coop and the barn?"

Claire shook her head and showed him what she had picked up and Jack merely laughed a little at the variety in her basket before they went towards the chicken coop and Claire followed after chickens picking up their eggs. Jack merely leaned against the door guarding it from chooks from escaping he noted how she suited well for a farm and perhaps that would be something she really wanted in life, had she thought of that he wondered.

"Eggs… oh do you have a cow?"

Jack felt pleased to know she was quite the keen person, he showed her good old Betty whom was more than okay to allow Claire a try to milk her. Claire wasn't sure where to press as she gripped the udder of the cow and asked

"Like this…? WHOOPS!"

She accidentally sprayed a little at Jack who dodged in time as he smiled it off and came closer to help her with the milking and soon Claire got the hang of it but her hair was constantly in her way and Jack proceeded to use his hand and held her hair away from her face so she allowed enough light to see. Claire turned to look at him to see Jack who was watching her milk the cow rather than her face said

"Better make use of a limited time Jack hair tie…"

Claire scoffed a little at that claim and she proceeded to milk old Betty and gained a lovely big jug of milk. Her eyes were wide in delight as she showed him the milk, eggs, Pineapple, onions, tomatoes, corn and Pumpkin in her basket and Jack hoped he had more cabbages in the fridge from the last time he came as they headed into the house.

"Are you really going to cook a meal for me?"

Claire suspected him for a full minute, Jack gave her a look before he turned away and saying deviously

"Like you are one to talk… I heard you aren't that great in cooking after all…"

Claire pouted a little as she answered

"I can help… at least."

Jack asked aloud

"Does Trent know what he signed up for?"

"…You're right…! Jack, teach me how to cook."

Claire seemed desperate as she leapt off the chair and clung on to Jack's hands as though his basic survival skills were the only ones she could rely on… Jack sighed as he gathered himself to that, he helped teach her how to make a salad with the tomatoes, onions, some stored lettuce, pineapple and boiled corn. Jack then helped with frying the eggs with the remaining tomatoes and onions and Claire learned to crack eggs without having them shatter in her hands. Throughout the time they were cooking they had the milk refrigerated and the moment they laid the table and got down to lunch, Claire was really hungry.

"Oh, this is delicious!"

Claire determined as she proceeded to eat as delicately as she could while Jack simply lazily tossed his food into his mouth and enjoying the meal none the less… Jack found himself enjoying her company more than he anticipated it to be. It had been a long time ago, but he remembered that he had a lot of fun with her, the memories between them were nice but as much as they were nice they were bittersweet... because there had been a lot more context to their break up and so much what if's used to pass through his mind and he questioned himself if everything went the way perfectly and that they will be still be together would she then become his wife? Knowing himself, they were great together encouraged that notion a lot more.

"I am glad you liked it."

"…Speaking of this whole farm… I remember you had a dog and a horse."

"Yes… I bet you remember Rufus, he was probably roaming around somewhere in the farm. I brought him here because I knew that Rufus loves this place more than anything."

"I can understand that feeling… It is quite a lovely farm you have here."

Claire stated as she looked out the window overlooking the nice fields with a very relaxed smile on her face. She then turned to look at Jack and asked

"What about the horse?"

"She was a sure-fire beaut. Selena was definitely a winning mare, actually she is in the stables. Once we finish up…"

Claire was already downing the last bits of milk and wiped her mouth with a napkin before placing the plates into the sink and quickly washing them... Jack shook his head with the ever present thought knowing how keen she was at seeing the world he lives in and it seems that she really liked horses and Rufus liked her a lot too.

"You don't need to rush… it isn't like we don't have any time…"

Claire was out the door chiding him

"Seize the day Jack! Hurry!"

Jack merely dragged from the moment he dried his dishes to the outdoors once more. This time he didn't forget his cap and tucked it on his head and the moment he stepped out he let out a whistle and one could hear the mighty bark of his favourite companion who came dashing over like a hurricane.

"Rufus!"

Claire exclaimed in delight and before Rufus made his direct route to Jack he already moved to lick Claire's ankles as she picked him up and gave him a great big kiss on his cheek just as Rufus proceeded to smoother her with wet sloppy kisses making Jack wonder how Rufus managed to get the attention of all the women he ever brought into his life, perhaps he ought to try that technique Rufus uses to greet the ladies.

"Hello boy! How are you? Aren't you the best little guy ever! Oh yes you are… Oh yes you are!"

It seems that Rufus didn't need to look far for such attention, she probably forgot that Jack was standing right there and he joked

"I knew it. When we dated, you had an affair with my dog."

Claire cuddled Rufus to her chest and stuck out her tongue answering his joke with a joke

"Of course! His charms won through in the end."

Jack crossed his arms and harrumphed

"Seems that Rufus always gets my girls…"

Rufus cocked his head sideways as though wondering what his master said when Claire answered on Rufus's behalf

"Well I suppose you just have to resign to fate that your dog is far more attractive than you are."

Jack laughed as he guided Claire who was holding Rufus and they headed into a separate part of the barn to see two horses in the barn. One was definitely a mare and the other was a stallion… Claire went up to the mare who simply lifted her head up and regard the girl coolly.

"Nice to meet you Selena, so you are the no. 1 lady in Jack's heart. You know during your first injury, Jack abandoned me in Rome to see you, I had to come chasing after him instead…"

Jack walked to stand beside her asking

"You still remember that do you?"

Claire's eyes twinkled in mischief

"Always. I bear the longest grudges!"

Selena had no idea what her master and the woman were saying but she but her head in between and rubbed it against Jack and then with a slow regard for Claire, rubbed a little but only to have her own snout snatched by Claire and cuddled. Jack now had a theory that anything Claire hugged would melt due to her big warm nature... even Selena who never really liked women near him allowed herself to be taken in by this woman and to the point where she allowed her to touch her.

"Do you want to ride her?"

Jack asked kindly seeing how well they took to one another, Claire was a little worried about riding such a competition winner but seeing how she liked Selena, she nodded a little and asked

"Do you mind?"

Jack turned to his mare and looked at Selena who nudged her own master with her snout and Jack laughed patting his companion and answering

"Sure, it seems Selena is willing to give this a go."

Jack saddled both Selena and his black stallion, Claire got acquainted with Selena's baby named Night and that he was rather wild or harder to ride and had a speed like her mother. Once the both of them were saddled, Claire got on Selena with ease and similar can be said for Jack as they were accomplished horse-back riders which made things better. Jack clicked his tongue a few times and that moment their horses picked up pace and Selena knew her way around but Claire was surprised, she wasn't used to a horse knowing where it wants to go because she always had the control. Jack who was trailing after her knew that Claire was a little surprised and Jack then stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled as the mare slowed and turned a circle heading over to Jack.

"…Wow. You really know how to control your lady."

Jack laughed a little and patted Selena's neck and praising her before he said to Claire

"Trust me, it took a lot. She is a free spirit, so why don't you just try following her for once? I guarantee it is very good experience."

Claire nodded slowly and took time deliberating

"Well… suppose it would be a first."

Jack smiled and clicked his tongue once more and Selena was speeding off again and Claire got the hang of it, it was almost like riding on a free wild horse which made her feel giddy and happy to feel that experience just as Selena was experiencing a newer rider. Jack laughed as they raced to the top of the mountain much to her surprise. It was amazing to see that a horse could track up the hill like a quick car but still slower in comparison to a car of course. By the time Claire arrived up there, her hair was all messed up and she laughed happily and with the sun finally setting, it made her look pretty healthy and brilliant as she always was.

"Selena is amazing!"

She hugged Selena's neck and Jack merely offered a chuckle as he said

"We better head down soon, you ready for another race? This time Selena will listen to you."

"Why is that?"

Jack smiled mysteriously and responded

"Because of this, Heeyah!"

Jack nudged the sides of Night while Claire instantly felt the control fall back into her hands as she pushed the mare to her capacity. Jack probably was a better horse racer but Claire was learning as she managed to miss the logs and jump around as though the world didn't matter and she was in control. She hadn't had this much fun since… Claire glanced at Jack as his hat turned backwards and he rode with all his might. Jack was always knowing exactly what was fun to do and what wasn't for her…

Jack won the race but Claire was coming up close second and they were enjoying themselves. Selena didn't mind at all, she was really an admirable racer. Dismounting from Selena, Claire turned to Jack who slipped off Night and asked keenly

"Show me how you ride Selena."

Jack didn't anticipate that at all, he nodded and he swung up onto Selena and Claire guided Night to a side and holding Rufus in her arms when Jack got on he said

"Heeyah!"

Claire was literally blown away at the speed they were going at. Jack bent real low his body close to Selena's and the speed they were going at, it was amazing how the cap did not fall off but they were going at an incredible speed one can tell that Jack was really training Selena because he didn't stop until they went a couple of rounds around the fields in that speed. Slowing down, Claire could see Selena breathing heavily and she allowed Rufus and Night to walk around freely and she went towards Selena and pressed herself against Selena hearing that roaring heartbeat and she guided Selena towards the through where Selena could get water and food. While Selena dropped her guard, Claire hugged her close and whispered

"You were amazing Selena."

Jack dismounted and Claire was still praising him and Selena so much that Jack felt awkward for even doing so. Both Claire and Jack helped in unsaddling the horses and then Jack smacked his hands together and said

"Alright… it's late now…"

But before Jack could finish his sentence, Claire had unsuspectedly collapsed down onto the floor, Jack immediately shot over to her and knelt down wondering what happened to her when he realized she seemed quite exhausted and had fainted due to that… Jack quickly picked her up just as Selena and Night came over worriedly at the collapsed woman and Jack simply fended them off a little comforting them

"She'll be ok…"

Jack carried her back to the house and laid her on the bed, making sure to check her heartbeat and then sat beside her wondering if he needed to call Trent over but he knew better that Claire might not like that, so Jack settled to say that if Trent were to call wondering about his wife, he will tell him what happened but otherwise, it seems that dinner was to be had here.

To be continued...  
>Snowrider14, signing out<p> 


End file.
